La historia del Reino de Terror de Dark Link
by Chica Joker
Summary: Bien, este cuento sera gore, sadico, si no te gustan esas cosas no lo leas, please. Dark Link peleara de nuevo contra Link, en un combate decicivo, donde no puede haber piedad, un bando solo puede ganar. No es yaoi, aunque parezca.
1. Chapter 1

Chica Joker aquí de nuevo!

Pues aquí estoy con una historia mas, de cómo es que Dark Link se apodero de Hyrule, con la esperanza de tener su revancha contra el héroe del tiempo, Link. Estas dos contra partes se enfrentarán hasta la muerte, no hay más opción. No voy a poner cosas fuertes, solo el gore y la maldad serán las restricciones para aquellos que no les gusten. Este es mi primer fic sádico, este primer capítulo es algo light, esperen lo más fuerte en siguientes continuaciones. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la empresa Nintendo.

**The Legend of Zelda.**

**La historia del Reino de terror de Dark Link…**

**Capitulo 1.**

Hyrule, sumida en las más espantosas tinieblas, una espesa nube negra cubre el campo, desde el Lago Hylia hasta los lejanos pastizales, más allá del horizonte. Los pájaros parecen no volver, el cielo tétrico no deja ver el sol, es como si el mismo demonio hubiera subido del infierno y lo inundara todo con su aliento corrompido.

En medio de ese paraje desolador, aparece la sombre de un ser horrible, lleno de odio y resentimiento. Este ser, tan gótico, con ojos más rojos que la sangre misma, lleva una espada y un escudo, pero no pelea por el bien, busca venganza.

-Link!-Grita entre la espesa niebla.

Precisamente nuestro héroe del tiempo, Link, había tenido un combate extenuante contra Dark Link, logro hacerlo retroceder, pero eso jamás significó que ese ser despiadado se detuviera en sus planes. El joven Hylian estaba herido, reposando en el bosque kokiri, uno de los pocos sitios resguardados de la maldad de Dark Link, quien lo buscaba sin descanso. Saria, Mido y Malon estaban con él, debido a que el rancho Lon Lon fue asegurado por algunos de los sirvientes del mal.

Había monstruos por todos lados, era imposible pasar. La princesa Zelda había huido, y no se sabía nada de ella desde hacía meses. Link había emprendido un viaje en su búsqueda, pero había fracasado. Se encontró con Dark Link y logro vencerlo, mas no lo derroto. Malon se quedaba por las noches a cuidarlo, pues las pesadillas y las altas fiebres lo azotaban, como si no fuera suficiente el hecho de preocuparse por Zelda.

Malon se entristecía de verlo así, abatido, herido, y pensando en ella. Desde hacía dos semanas que Dark Link gobernaba lo que quedaba de Hyrule, Ganondorf ya no existía, pero el legado de Dark Link se hacía presente. Las bestias nocturnas le rendían homenajes, sabiendo que era su única opción para seguir existiendo.

Otro día sin éxito. Dark Link se regreso a las ruinas del castillo de Ganon, se sentó en el trono mientras que una criatura extraña le ofrecía una copa de vino mezclada con la sangre de una de las pocas victimas que quedaban en los calabozos.

-Si no lo encuentro, yo mismo le hare salir. Tú, quiero que mandes un mensaje por todo Hyrule, aun deben de quedar seres viviendo, diles que me entreguen a Link, o si no, provocaré un inmenso incendio que de verdad terminará con toda vida. Deseo servir de nuevo esta copa de vino, pero con la sangre de ese maldito bastardo… Lo odio, y debe morir…

Y tal como lo había ordenado, ese sirviente mandó ese oscuro mensaje por Hyrule, llegando a los oídos de unos pocos habitantes resguardados en una villa cerca del bosque Kokiri. Ingo, uno de los sobrevivientes, levanto la voz en medio de la comunidad, conocía a Link, y no le parecía justo morir por su causa.

-Hay que buscarlo, si ese infeliz de Dark Link lo quiere, que lo tenga, pero que a nosotros no nos haga nada por la cobardía de ese mocoso. No se ustedes, pero yo quiero seguir vivo.

Los gritos de aprobación no se hicieron esperar, al parecer todos habían olvidado que Link arriesgó su vida para derrotar a Ganondorf. Armándose de valor, salieron de la villa. Empezaron a buscar por el Lago, llegaron a los campos y se adentraron al Bosque. El gran árbol Deku sintió la presencia de los Hylianos, quienes se acercaban, sin dejar de admirar el paisaje. Saria se entero de los extraños y salió a su encuentro.

-¿Qué quieren?-Pregunto sin bajar la mirada-Ustedes no pertenecen a este bosque.

-Venimos a buscar al chico llamado Link, es necesario que aparezca.-Indicó Ingo guiando a la muchedumbre.

-¿Para qué lo quieren?-Saria no estaba convencida de las intensiones de los extraños.

-Ese es nuestro asunto, pequeña, hazlo salir, o nosotros entraremos a buscarle, tú decides.

-Ustedes no comprenden, él está herido. Lleva semanas sin poder despertar, por favor, no le molesten.

Ingo enfadado, le dio un empujón a Saria, quien cayó de espaldas sin poder detenerlos. Llegaron al interior del bosque, donde los niños Kokiri se escondían al ver a los adultos, enfadados, con amarras y armas. Malon salió de la casa de Saria donde estaba Link, al ver a Ingo preguntando a los niños por Link, se dispuso a detenerlo.

-Ingo, ¿Qué haces aquí, y con estas personas?

-Vaya, la hija de Talon, ese flojo bueno para nada… Tú debes saber donde esta ese mocoso….

-¿Qué quieres? No voy a permitirte hablar así de mi padre, el ya murió…

-Me alegro. Nunca me cayó bien, queremos que nos entreguen a Link, Dark Link lo está buscando y ha amenazados con eliminarnos a todos si no tiene a Link en su poder. Así que dile a ese mocoso que salga.

-No, no puedo, él está mal, y de cualquier modo, Dark Link acabara con todos, este Link o no.

-No te pregunté nada chiquilla estúpida, hazlo salir o…

-¿O qué, Ingo, vendrás por mí?-Salió Link apoyado por Mido.

-¡Link!-Gritó Malon-Regresa a la cama, sigues enfermo…

-Ingo, no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a Malon, o cualquiera de ellos, te las verás conmigo…

-Ja, ja, ja… Al fin das la cara, muchacho grosero… Dark Link nos tiene amenazados con destruir lo que queda de Hyrule en un gran incendio si no te llevamos ante él. No sé ni me interesan sus razones, yo lo único que quiero es vivir en paz, ¿vendrás por la buenas, o por las malas?

Saria llego casi sin aliento. Miro a Link rodeado por esa gente y trató de protegerlo.

-¡Basta!-Gritó-¡Déjenlo, déjenlo tranquilo!

-¡Quítate enana!-Ingo volvió a empujar a Saria, Mido sacó su cuchillo y lo clavo en el muslo derecho de Ingo.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla, desgraciado!

-¡Aahhh! ¡Mocoso idiota!-Ingo saco el cuchillo, sus acompañantes atraparon a Ingo y a Saria, mientras detenían a Malon.

-Soy yo a quien quieren, a ellos no les hagan nada, Mido, estuvo mal hecho, nunca hieras a otros si sabes que tienes una respuesta a sus exigencias, iré con ellos, Dark Link me busca, pues aquí estoy…

Malon se desprendió del abrazo de sus atacantes y corrió hacia Link.

-¡No!-Lo abrazó con ternura-Link, no por favor, yo no quiero que ese maldito te haga daño… Yo… Yo te… Te amo…

Saria se quedo en shock. Malon agacho la vista sin separarse de Link, no creyó que había dicho semejante confesión. Mido tomo el hombro de Saria, sabía que eso le dolía.

-Malon…-Link se dirigió a ella-Eres muy buena, yo te quiero mucho, pero no del modo que tú esperas… Cuídate, y cuida de estos niños, regresaré pronto. Eres mi mejor amiga, y de verdad desearía amarte, pero…

-Si ves a Zelda, dile que es afortunada por tenerte…-Malon sonrió a pesar de su dolor.-Patea a ese infeliz muy fuerte, y cuando lo hayas hecho, hazlo de nuevo.

Link recogió su espada y escudo, se despidió de todos y se montó en Epona.

-Voy a enfrentarlo, pero primero necesito encontrarla… Ingo, dile a Dark Link por medio de sus mensajeros que ya iré a verlo, pero quiero que me de tres días. Que se prepare, porque lo voy a hacer llorar. Se arrepentirá de mandarme buscar.

CONTINUARA…

Esto solo fue un pequeño adelanto, más bien como un prologo de lo que se avecina. Dejen sus comentarios y más tarde les publicare otros capítulos, en fin… Saludos y motiven talentos. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend Of Zelda.

El Reino de Terror de Dark Link.

Capitulo 2.

Luego de recorrer los vastos campos de lo que quedaba de Hyrule, Link cabalgó en su fiel Epona y se adentró en los dominios de los Zoras. Ahí le aguardaba la Princesa Ruto, impaciente como de costumbre. Ella estaba custodiada por un zora, quien miraba a Link como a un intruso. El rubio se bajó de su yegua y caminó con paso firme a la chica acuática.

-Link, recibí tu mensaje, ya llevo una hora esperando…

-Lo siento, princesa Ruto. Necesito que me ayudes a buscar a Zelda. Dark Link, como ya has podido ver, ha controlado gran parte de Hyrule, me ha estado buscando. Quiere vencerme y no había podido encontrarme. Estaba reposando en el bosque kokiri, o lo que ha quedado de el.

-¿Reposando? ¿Algo malo te ocurrió?

-Nada grave. Fueron las heridas de mi combate contra Dark Link.

-Que busque a Zelda… Puedo emplear a mis hombres para que lo hagan. ¿Sabes? En el pasado tú y yo nos comprometimos, ¿lo recuerdas? Y no has cumplido tu palabra. Y ahora me pides que busque a esa otra princesa.

-Ruto, te aprecio mucho, pero éramos niños, yo no tenía el conocimiento de una boda, de un compromiso y…

-Aun así te llevaste mi piedra.

-Ruto…

La chica se dio media vuelta, con las mejillas rosadas de enojo. Estaba tan enamorada de él… El zora con ella hacía muecas de desaprobación. Se notaba que Link no le agradaba nada, y que le agradara a Ruto le dolía.

-Ruto, eres una chica muy especial, pero soy un Hylian, mereces estar con un zora que te ame y te estime, que de la vida por ti. Yo, yo no puedo fijar mis ojos en tu persona. Además, estoy con mi mente puesta en la pelea contra Dark Link… Y en buscarla, la necesito a mi lado, como una de los siete sabios, debes entenderlo. No es porque yo no te quiera.

-Tienes razón, Link. Desde niños demostraste ser poco caballeroso, y te portaste conmigo como un tonto…

-Eh…-Link bajó la mirada.

-Pero entiendo tu postura. Debes salvar Hyrule, y no puedo comportarme como una chiquilla. Así que la buscaremos. Zelda estará pronto contigo.

-Gracias, no pude dar con ella, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Pero de algo estoy seguro, esta con Impa, su protectora.

-Gahan, ve por los demás Zoras, saldremos a buscar a la princesa Zelda de Hyrule, el Héroe del Tiempo necesita de ella.

-Como ordene usted, majestad.-El zora se alejó no sin antes dar una última mirada retadora a Link.

-Bueno, Ruto, me voy. Me dirijo al castillo de Ganondorf, ahí se encuentra Dark Link. Me tomara tres días llegar, puesto que antes iré a ver a una persona, al pueblo de los Gorons.

-Cuídate. El camino está lleno de monstruos, zombis y plantas carnívoras. Regresa con bien, y vencedor.

Link le hizo una reverencia a Ruto y se volvió corriendo hacia Epona. Se dirigió como un rayo al tramo Montaña de la muerte y de ahí fue al pueblo Goron, donde por desgracia el luto inundaba el lugar.

En tanto, Mido estaba cerca del riachuelo, miraba su reflejo con un dejo de tristeza. Recordaba a Link, como lo trató de niños y el hombre que ahora era, montado a caballo y blandiendo una espada.

-¿Qué te pasa Mido?-Preguntó Saria algo preocupada.

-Nada, es solo que… Me da no sé qué saber que nunca creceré, siempre seré un niño. El sí pudo convertirse en alguien mayor, y salvar a muchas personas…

-Oh, hablas de Link… No debes de sentirte triste por eso.

-Claro que sí. Si tú pudieras ser tan grande como él, quizás te casarías con Link.

-Ah, Mido, ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo quiero mucho a Link, y es mi amigo, solo puedo decirte que debemos aceptar nuestro destino.

-Pero en realidad no hemos hecho nada por ayudar.

-¿Cómo de que no? Nos quedamos a cuidar a Link, ¿recuerdas cómo estaba lastimado cuando llego? Estaba sangrando mucho, tenía cortadas por doquier, creí que se desangraría, y sus pesadillas, estuvimos para confortarlo.

-Bueno, quizás sí. Pero de todos modos, debemos hacer más.

-Haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance. Pero que bien que quieras ayudar.-Saria se inclinó hacia Mido y le dejo un tierno beso en la mejilla.

El chico sonrió y se sintió mejor. Saria le sonreía mientras ambos se echaban a reír.

Link se aproximo a la cueva de Darunia, su hermano. Se abrió paso entre los Gorons y vio una especie de ataúd. Era demasiado pequeño. Comprendió que se trataba del velorio de un niño. Su rostro se contrajo de pena, pues escucho que se trataba del hijo de Darunia.

-Darunia, estoy aquí, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Link… Hermano… Esos desgraciados monstruos… Mataron a mi hijo… Le abrieron la cabeza a golpes y empezaron a devorarlo, pero llegué tarde… Solo quedó la cubierta de su piel… ¡Esta hueco!

-No… Eso no, pobre de tu hijo, esto es obra de Dark Link, voy en camino a derrotarlo.

-Supimos que te estaba buscando. Recibimos su mensaje de entregarte o morir, pero jamás nos paso por la cabeza la idea de entregarte a ese infeliz… Eres mi hermano, y nos has demostrado tu lealtad… Nunca te traicionaría…

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Darunia, su corazón se oprimía, casi tratando de estallarle de puro dolor.

-Sepulta a tu hijo, Darunia, que yo lo vengaré junto a todos aquellos que han padecido a causa de Dark Link. Les prometo que esto no quedará impune. Los Zoras me están ayudando a encontrar a la princesa Zelda, ella es necesaria para ganar.

-Me llevaré a algunos de mis camaradas, vamos a buscar a la princesa Zelda. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por lo tanto que haces por nosotros. Esto no se quedara así.

Link estaba acongojado, estimaba al hijo de Darunia, a quien le pusieron su nombre en su honor.

Los Gorons tomaron el ataúd y lo arrojaron a las entrañas del volcán, la lava lo destruyó, así le daban la despedida a uno de ellos. Luego de esa ceremonia de partida, los Gorons tomaron las armas y salieron a buscar a Zelda, de quien no se sabía nada. Pasados los tres días, Link estaba en frente de la entrada del castillo de Ganondorf. Peleó contra los monstruos que le tapaban el paso como las arañas y las plantas carnívoras.

Entonces vio a un pequeño como de cuatro años. Jugaba con los retazos de lo que fue una pelota de tela, cerca de un cráter de lava, Link se estremeció al verlo cerca de la orilla y lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo apartó.

-Oye, este no es lugar par un niño como tú, ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-No se… Estoy solito…

-Eso no está bien…

Link levantó al pequeño se dispuso a llevarlo a un sitio seguro, pero a decir verdad era imposible que no lo alcanzaran los peligros. De repente, apareció una mujer joven, rubia de ojos verdes. Corrió a donde estaba Link con el niño y se lo arrebató.

-Dilan, hijo,.. Te estaba buscando, no te vuelvas a alejar de mami de ese modo… Gracias, joven, que bueno que lo encontraste, a veces se me escapa.

-No fue nada, pero este lugar es muy peligroso.

-Estoy acostumbrada. Vivo en una choza a la vuelta de esa gran subida. Ven, toma un poco de agua, te noto sediento.

-Claro, hace un poco de calor.

Link siguió a la mujer y al niño en sus brazos. Entraron a esa choza, donde la mujer agarró un poco de agua y la sirvió en un vaso de barro. Link la tomo y la llevo a sus labios, bebiéndola toda. La mujer frunció el ceño, el niño dejo de ser niño, Link estaba confuso, sintió la cabeza revuelta, la mujer comenzó a tomar otra forma, pero Link se debilitaba.

-¿Qué era eso? –Se preguntaba.-¿Droga?

-Duerme Héroe del tiempo, mi venganza está próxima…

Una canción espantosa se escuchaba a lo lejos, poco a poco sus oídos se tapaban, sus ojos ya no veían y el cansancio lo hizo caer rendido en una especie de sueño.

Los ríos de sangre,

Llevan sus muertos,

Cortados por una espada,

La espada segadora,

La espada de la Muerte,

Arrepiéntete, inocente,

Date cuenta de la verdad,

Las sombras lo dominan,

Las sombras lo oscurecen,

Tu corazón no es suficiente,

Solo póstrate y llora,

Suplica piedad,

El lago del dolor te inunda,

Un dolor que no se acaba,

Ese es el infierno,

Condenado estas a él,

De él no puede huir,

No pretendas ser valiente,

Esto es solo el comienza de tu castigo,

Estúpido mortal…

Su cuerpo inconsciente fue arrastrado hasta el Castillo de Ganondorf, donde fue atado con cadenas a una columna sin oportunidad de poderse mover. Cuando despertó, vio una sombra acercase a él de modo peligroso, se trataba de Dark Link, quien de saludo le clavó una daga bajo la clavícula, girándola dentro del cuerpo, haciendo gritar a Link de dolor.

-Arrgghh!

-Hola, Link, tiempo sin verte…

Dark Link se acerco al cuello de Link, lo descubrió un poco y lo mordió, enterrando sus colmillos, saboreando la sangre. Luego de apartarse, se echó a reír, como si se tratara de un tonto chiste.

-Ay, no me digas que te dolió… Eso no es nada, vaya que eres idiota, tu sentido del deber te traicionó, esos a quienes pretendías proteger no son más que mis sirvientes, y caíste… Debiste ver tu cara cuando te diste cuenta de que te estaban drogando… Ja, ja, ja…

Tomó a Link por los rubios cabellos, obligándolo a verlo directo a los ojos, los cuales le brillaron de una manera terrorífica, digna de un ente del infierno.

-Vas a conocer el dolor, la agonía larga y tenebrosa, vas a bajar a lo más profundo del dolor, y yo estaré ahí, para burlarme de tu sufrimiento.

-No… Basta…

-Hmm… ¿Que pare? Pero apenas estoy calentando.

Dark Link lo abofeteó, y después de esto, saco su espada negra, apuntado al corazón de Link, este sin poderse mover, aun adolorido y dopado, sudando frio, esperaba con los ojos cerrados su muerte.

Continuara…

Por el momento es todo. Dark Link hará cosas de los mas sádicas, ¿se vengara de ser humillado y derrotado por Link, lo matará, volverá Zelda, que pasará? Bueno, lean el siguiente capítulo cuando lo publique. Dejen comentarios, los esperare.

Chica Joker fuera.

NOTA: Los personajes son propiedad de la empresa Nintendo.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legend Of Zelda.**

**El Reino de Terror de Dark Link.**

**Capítulo 3.**

Link gemía adolorido. Los colmillos de Dark Link se clavaron muy fuertes en su cuello. Este apartó el arma del pecho del joven héroe y descubrió la muñeca del brazo derecho, enterrando de nuevo sus colmillos. Dark Link sonreía complacido, estaba logrando causar el dolor del cual, según él, Link era merecedor.

-¡Basta!-Grito el rubio-¿Que clase de vampiro eres?

-Uno que te matara, poco a poco…

Dark Link sacó la daga de la clavícula dañada y, volteando el rostro de Link, rozó con la punta del filo toda la mejilla, dejando una herida superficial que empezó a sangrar. Link volvió a gritar, pero quedo espantado cuando su rival lamió la sangre del rostro, mientras dedicaba ligeros gemidos, al parecer, esa sangre Hylian era deliciosa. Aun cuando su verdugo había dejado de lamer, la sangre siguió manando en un hilo delgado, empapando el cuello y su pechera. Dark Link le observó un momento, con sus fieros ojos rojos apuntando a los ojos azules de su rival.

-No. No vale la pena dejarte ser un vampiro, ere demasiado débil, y blando, nunca cambiarás. Además te odio. Caíste en la vieja trampa del niño y su madre en peligro, ese es el talón de Aquiles de un héroe.

-Jamás dudaría en ayudar…-Logró articular el rubio-No abandono a nadie en peligro…

-¡Cállate!-Dark Link abofeteo al chico-A pesar de ser un completo idiota, posees una sangre especial, serás mi recurso importante de alimento, claro, por solo unas noches, ya que estoy pensando la manera de matarte, pero antes…

El oscuro dio un chasquido al aire, y un par de guardias le trajeron ante su presencia a una joven. Era pelirroja, de bellos ojos verdes. Una Hylian. La chica estaba atada de manos con una cadena, estaba asustada, llorando, rogando por su vida.

-Mira, Link, esta mujer, tan bella y joven…-Le rasgó el vestido, mostrando los pechos.

-¡Ah…! ¡Déjame!-Lloraba la muchacha.

-Obsérvala, Link, ¿No te provoca algo?-Y la tocaba inadecuadamente, su cuello, sus senos y su boca.

-¡Suéltala!-Rugió Link, notablemente sonrojado.

-¡Por favor, basta!-La chica chilló, avergonzada.

-Oh, que suavidad… Eres muy hermosa…-Dark Link coloco a la chica de rodillas.

-¡Ya basta!-La chica trato de dar manotadas en defensa.

-¡Dark Link, déjala, ella no te ha hecho nada!

-Link, eso no importa, ella es mía, como lo eres tú. Mira tu posición, estas atado, igual ella, estás en peligro, igual ella, sangras, igual ella…

-Pero ella no… ¡Déjala!-Link gritaba como si eso fuera suficiente para rescatar a la pelirroja.

-¡Ahh…!

Dark Link hundió sus colmillos en la joven, haciéndola gritar tan fuerte, que esta se quedó sin fuerzas.

-Ah, que deliciosa mujer…-Dark Link levantó los ojos, con los labios bañados en sangre-Aunque puedo decirte que, su sangre no es tan buena como la tuya…

-¡Déjala!-Exigió Link, tratando de liberarse.

Dark arrojó el cuerpo aun vivo al suelo, posando una mano sobre las caderas de la chica.

-Hermosa, muy hermosa, un don de las Diosas, un regalo de la naturaleza… No debe tener más de 15 años, pero ya no es posible. Si vive, será una vampiresa y, no quiero tener competencia.

-Por favor, deja que viva…

-Calla esas idioteces, Link, Ahora mírala. Morirá…

-¡No!

Dark Link sacó su espada negra, levantándola al cielo cuan larga es. Blandiendo el brilloso filo en medio de esa oscuridad, la espada cayó con las fuerzas de la gravedad y los brazos del oscuro sobre ese cuello ensangrentado. La chica daba sus últimos gritos que fueron apagados por la decapitación. Su sangre saltó disparada por todos lados, cayendo en el rostro de Dark Link, quien lamía la que había quedado en la espada.

Link se sintió asqueado, vomitó al ver a Dark Link abrir ese vientre virgen, sacando las viseras, tomando pedazos de órganos y devorándolos al son de la noche.

-Oh… ¡Te da asco! Eres débil. Si supieras que te espera algo peor…

-¡Eres..!-Trato de hablar Link-No puedo creerlo…

-Hmm… Ni por que lo has visto con tus propios ojos. Más bien te niegas a creerlo. Pero, ¿Qué hay de aquellos a quienes mataste de manera deliberada?

-Era mi misión, y se trataba de villanos… ¡No te compares conmigo!

-Con que de eso se trata. Los buenos pueden matar, pues su licencia es la justicia. Solo es un trillado pretexto para acabar con los ideales de otros. Esos "Villanos" tenían vida, una misión, como tú, ¿Te importó? No. Solo los mataste porque te dijeron que eras el héroe del tiempo. Eso sí da asco.

-No puedes justificar de ninguna manera que exista el mal, porque estaré ahí para detenerlos. Fui bendecido y elegido por las Diosas para proteger Hyrule, la Trifuerza y…

-¡Basta!-Dark Link dio una patada a la cabeza cercenada-No voy a oír mas de tus idioteces… Todos son santos a la hora de hablar de los pecados de otros, ¿No? Tú no eres un héroe, eres como yo, un asesino, no importa si sufres y gozas al matar, la muerte es muerte. Tus baratos ideales son los que te han puesto en esa cadenas, no lo olvides.

Dark Link volvió a chasquear los dedos y un sirviente recogió el cadáver de la mujer.

-Arrójalo al pantano. Que su alma vigile el castillo junto a los demás.

Alrededor del castillo, un pantano lleno de muertos custodiaba la entrada, se veían sombras volar, eran las almas de los asesinados por satisfacer los placeres de Dark Link.

-Y tú…

Dark Link acercó sus pasos a Link, quien trataba de liberarse de las cadenas, moviéndose de un lado a otro, desesperado. Mientras se acercaba, Dark Link limpiaba la espada con un pañuelo, dirigiendo la punta de esta al estomago de Link, haciendo presión, amagando con enterrarla.

-No, por favor… ¡No lo hagas..!-Link suplicaba, con los ojos temerosos, temblando.

-Ja, ja, ja…-Reía malévolo el oscuro-Podría matarte, pero considero que aun no has sufrido lo suficiente.

-No, Dark Link…

-Shh…-Dark Link puso la yema de su índice sobre los labios de Link-Silencio, que no te mataré, no aun… Todavía tengo deseos de hacerte llorar, angelito… La muerte será un regalo pero aun no.

-Si quieres eso, tengamos un duelo…-Sugirió Link, conservando algo de valentía.

-Dije silencio. Escucha bien, eres mi contra parte y solo uno puede vivir…-Colocó ambas manos sobre las mejillas de Link, mientras acercaba su rostro-Tu muerte será mi mayor triunfo…-Sus labios casi se rozaban-Ver tu cadáver sobre el pantano me hará el mejor de los dos…

Dark Link acerco sus labios sonrientes, casi tocando los de Link, éste estaba asustado, viendo la fría mirada de su oponente. El miedo se apoderé del joven Hylian, quien cerró los ojos sintiendo los fríos labios de Dark Link sobre los suyos. Era el Beso de Judas, dispuesto a entregarlo a la muerte por un poco de narcicismo, un Judas convertido en verdugo, anhelando la hora en que arrojara al inframundo el alma de aquel a quien odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Link sintió un sobre salto, lanzando un agónico gemido de sorpresa y miedo.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la medula, sudando frio. Cuando se armó de valor, abrió los ojos, Dark Link ya no estaba. Comenzó a sollozar como un niño, con el corazón acelerado y la respiración agitada. Nunca en su vida había llorado, por nada. Pero el temor era superior.

Ningún jefe, ningún monstruo lo hizo retroceder, ni siquiera Ganondorf, ahora Dark Link minimizaba su valor, dejándolo hecho un manojo de nervios. Escuchó pasos, miró entre las sombras esperando a su visitante. En su mente no podía creer tanta maldad, matar a una chica inocente en su presencia, ¿Qué demonios quería demostrar Dark Link con eso?

Entonces vio salir a Ingo, con la armadura negra de los sirvientes de Dark Link. El tipo tenía los ojos diferentes, con un dejo de locura, rojos, enfurecidos. Se acercó al muchacho mirándolo como poca cosa.

-Hola Link, me alegra verte aquí.

-Ingo, ¿Cómo pudiste? Eres uno de ellos…

-Si, Dark Link me ha confiado como jefe de sus hombres, siempre supe que el lado más fuerte gana, así que acepte. Ahora, ¿Donde está mi caballo?

-¡Epona es mía!

-¡Cállate, chamaco estúpido!-Ingo le dio un rodillazo en el estómago-Sea como sea, lo recuperaré.

-No… Epona… Ella es…

-¡Que te calles!-Volvió a golpearlo, esta vez con una patada.

Un par de soldados saltaron de entre las sombras y desencadenaron a Link, sujetándolo por los brazos y lo arrastraron hasta el calabozo, debajo de la habitación del Trono de Dark Link. Al llegar, Ingo abrió la celda y arrojaron al chico dentro. Link ya no se levantó, estaba herido cansado y seco. Dark Link le había succionado mucha sangre. Cuando la celda se cerró, Ingo le indico las órdenes de su jefe, no podían darle alimento alguno o agua, no vería la luz del sol y otra cosa que a Link lo hizo enfadar.

-Ah, antes de irme, mocoso…-Prosiguió Ingo-Fuimos al bosque y capturamos a tus amiguitos.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Donde están, Ingo?!

-Prisioneros, están prisioneros en las mazmorras de sacrificios. Serán el alimento de Dark link.

-No, Ingo… Por las Diosas, no es posible que te hayas vuelto tan ruin y cruel… Amabas ser libre, y todo lo que te dio tu trabajo…

-¡Pero era pobre!-Ladro el hombre-No tenía nada! Ahora poseo un gran cargo, soy del agrado del jefe y sobre todo, tengo lo que siempre desee… Dinero, respeto y poder.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo, Ingo?-Cuestionó Link con la mirada decidida-¿Crees que será eterno?

-Hablas tonterías pero claro, es a causa de tu inmadurez… Aun eres un niño. Por cierto, he pedido permiso para poseer una esposa y la he elegido. Tú la conoces, es hija de alguien a quien estimas…

-¡Malon!-Grito el rubio.

-Exacto, vaya, si que eres listo. Me casaré con ella, podrás ser el padrino, claro, si es que no te matan antes, ja, ja, ja…

-¡No, Ingo, ella no te ama!

-Grita cuanto quieras, Malon no será tuya. Te la pasa acaparando a todas, pequeño pervertido, pero ella no. Malon conocerá a un verdadero hombre, la haré llorar de tanto placer…

-¡Yuck! ¡Maldito cerdo! ¡Malon podría ser tu hija!

-Pero no lo es… Bien, ha sido demasiado bla, bla, bla… Ahora te dejo. Tus amiguitos alimentarán a mi jefe, el ama la sangre joven, y que mejor que eses enanos kokiri, ja, ja, ja, ja…

Ingo se retiró en medio de risas. Link, como pudo, se arrastró hasta recargarse en una pared. Dejoó sus brazos extendidos sobre su regazo, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos perdidos. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla herida, causando un ardor apenas palpable. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, no podía dar crédito a tanta maldad. Pensó que con darle muerte a Ganondorf había acabado con el mal en Hyrule, pero se equivocó. El mal no tiene fin, como el alba sigue de la noche, y esta después del ocaso. Es un círculo sin esquinas.

Le habían quitado sus armas y escudo. Tenía la ligera esperanza de que Ruto y los zoras, Darunia y los Gorons, encontraran a Zelda. Hacía meses que no la veía. Ella lo impulsaba a seguir, ella le daba fuerzas para continuar, Zelda era una parte de aquel motor que lo impulsaba a seguir, pasara lo que pasara… Una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando recordó el día en que la Princesa le reveló que en realidad era ese Sheikka que lo guiaba de templo en templo, ella había sido la razón para terminar con su deber.

¡Cuanto ansiaba verla de nuevo frente a él! Ahora no estaba seguro de si podría liberarse de esa situación. En eso, sintió una especie de ansiedad. Una ligera punzada le dio en la cabeza. Sabia de lo que se trataba. Era nada más que el virus vampírico. Sacudió la cabeza mentalizándose que él no podía ser eso, un monstruo como Dark Link. No sabía qué hora era, si sería de día o noche. Podía oír gritos, eran los inocentes siendo sometidos ante el oscuro. Se odio por ello, de haber sido más fuerte…

De repente, un pequeño destello blanco entro por las rejas de esa prisión, llevando unas llaves. Esa luz brillante. Redonda. Con alas, que dejaba una estela al pasar, claro, era ella, Navi.

-¡Link!-Grito la pequeña hada-¡No es tiempo de flojear, holgazán, los niños te necesitan, ahora!

-Navi… ¡Navi, eres tú!

-Por supuesto. Te dije cierta vez que no te abandonaría, de nuevo… Ahora estoy aquí.

-Eso veo, me alegro, pero…

-¡¿Pero qué?!

-¿Cómo voy a salir? Estoy herido y esa celda tiene un candado y…

Navi no tuvo palabras para ello, una gotita de frustración bajo por lo que podría ser su rostro y revoloteo frente a la cara de Link.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que es esto, tarado, un souvenir?! ¡Es la llave!

-Navi, lo siento… Estoy algo distraído…

-Hmm… Ya lo noté. Lo bueno es que no estás encadenado. Vi cuando ese bastardo de Dark Link te clavó sus colmillos… Debes salir de aquí, aun es de noche, salva a los niños y guíalos con Malon afuera. Hay un muchacho de cabello negro y túnica azul llamado John, es mi amigo. Ha venido para ayudar a los kokiri a escapar.

-Bien, Ahora me levanto, mientras, abre la celda y revisa que no haya ningún guardia cerca. Vamos a evitar esa boda…

-¿Boda? No entiendo.

-Ingo se volvió del bando de Dark Link, y ha pedido a Malon como su esposa.

-¡Yuck! ¡Eso es asqueroso!

-Necesito salvarla… No queda mucho tiempo.

-Salvarla…-Repitió Navi en tono pícaro-Si, salvarla de Ingo, ¿Quién la salvara de ti?

-¡Navi!-Exclamo sonrojado-¡Ella es mi amiga!

-Como Saria, como Ruto, como… Zelda… A mí no me engañas… eres un Don Juan.

-Claro que no. Solo son amigas.

-Ah, y me vas a salir con la estupidez de que entre tantas chicas no estás enamorado de ninguna, ¿No?

-Bueno, quizás no estés tan equivocada… Pero no es hora de hablar de eso.

-¡Ja! Lo sabía, ¿Quién es ella?

-¿Qué? No te lo diré, para que me molestes con eso, ah, ah, no señorita, ni loco.

-Oh, vamos, juro que no te molestaré.

-No.

-Link, dímelo, soy tu hada guardián, si hay un secreto entre nosotros, puedo desaparecer… ¿Eso quieres? (Chantajista)

-Bien, Navi, me gusta Zelda. (Cayó el bobo)

-¡Ja, y doble ja! ¡Lo sabia!

-¡Navi!-Gritó Link-¡Eres una tramposa!

-Bueno, es que eres taaan inocente, Link, ¿Quién desaparece porque no se le revela un secreto? Solo tú te crees esos cuentos.

Link entre cerró los ojos dirigiendo una mirada asesina a la pequeña (Y lista) hada. Ya de pie, Link salió de la celda, tratando de esconderse entre las penumbras. Antes de dar la vuelta a ese corredor, miro a un guardia, era como un hombre con aspecto de jabalí. Link se le acercó, tratando de tomar la espada de ese cinturón. Cuando la tomo, el guardia lo vio sorprendido.

-¡Pero tú…!

Link le clavó el arma en el cuello, tratando de que no gritara. La sangre brotó en chorros, mojando parte de su vestimenta. Al sacar el arma de ese cuello, corto parte de la carne, haciendo que Navi se asqueara.

-Sigamos, Navi…-Link apenas resistió la tentación de beber un poco de esa sangre-Debemos ir por los chicos…

-Te noto raro, Link.

-Estoy bien.

El virus vampírico empezaba a manifestarse. Pero el Héroe del Tiempo trataba de contenerlo, aunque Navi, perspicaz como siempre, ya intuía que algo andaba mal.

Bueno, este fue otro capítulo, espero les guste. ¿Ahora resulta que Link se vuelve vampiro? ¿Salvará a los Kokiri y a Malon de Dark Link? Dejen sus comentarios y échenme porras para terminarlo. Esta es una de las historias que mas me viene a la mente, con escenarios góticos, sangre por doquier y Dark Link en su trono…

Chica Joker fuera.


	4. Chapter 4

The Legend of Zelda.

La Historia del Reino de Terror de Dark Link.

Capítulo 4.

La sangre de ese guardia mitad humano, mitad jabalí, despedía un aroma muy peculiar, parecido al hierro. Entraba por las fosas nasales del Héroe del Tiempo, provocando en él una ansiedad muy grande. Se sentía como un sediento en pleno desierto, tratando de alcanzar su última reserva de agua. Miró el filo de la espada, empapado de sangre, con ese pedazo de carne, seduciéndolo, invitándolo a probarla, a sentirla en los labios, degustar su sabor en la lengua y pasarlo por su garganta… Otra punzada en la cabeza. Miró el cadáver, el tipo era enorme, se preguntaba, ¿A cuántos vampiros podría alimentar?

A Navi no le agradaba ni pizca lo que estaba mirando. Vio los pequeños agujeros en el cuello de Link, entonces advirtió que no estaba tan equivocada.

-Link, ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? Porque no me lo parece. Link, te estoy hablando… ¡LINK!

-¡Navi! ¡No me grites, tonta!

-Pues contéstame, no te cuesta nada ser educado, digo, sé que por mucho tiempo estuviste en el bosque, pero los niños se educan para ser respetuosos, en especial con sus hadas, hmm…

-Lo siento, no estoy bien…

-Seguro esa mordida en tu cuello tiene que ver en esto. Me temo que te estés convirtiendo en eso que es Dark Link.

-No lo digas ni de broma, Diosas… Estoy tratando de contenerme, pero parece una pelea muy difícil… Espero encontrar una cura para esto. Vamos, hay que rescatar a los kokiri y a Malon. ¿Por qué te quedas ahí? ¡Vamos!

-Link, sin ofender, pero luego de lo que acabo de ver, no creo que estés en condiciones para salvar a nadie. Digo, sé que eres un chico muy valiente, pero esto está fuera de tus manos.

-Navi, no seas tonta, aun puedo controlarme… Ellos no tienen a nadie más que a mí, debo ir a salvarlos. ¿Crees que ellos deben pagar el precio de mi maldición? Vamos, confía en mí…

-No lo sé… Y si los llegas a atacar…

-¡Eso no pasará! Navi, hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo, ya deberías conocerme.

-Bien, Link, te doy mi voto de confianza. Pero si veo que empiezas a portarte como un loco, te agarro a porrazos, ¿Vale?

-Vale.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una escalera de caracol. Link subió muy rápido, abrió la puerta y asesino al guardia que custodiaba esa entrada al calabozo. Terminó de salir de esa torre y corrió por un puente que la unía con la torre donde estaban las mazmorras de sacrificios. Dos guardias lo vieron y se le echaron encima, pero Link ya experimentaba un 50% del virus en sus venas, lo cual le dio velocidad y agilidad para combatir y asesinar rápido.

Navi se quedó de piedra, ya que el joven Hylian se estaba convirtiendo en un asesino astuto y sanguinario. Al acabar con sus oponentes, Link cayó de rodillas. Estaba muy debilitado y respirando agitado, lo cual alarmó a la hada.

-Link, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada… Es solo que… Me siento… Muy cansado…

-Podemos parar un momento, este castillo es muy grande, y no tenemos la certeza de donde estén los niños y Malon.

-No, no podemos parar ni un segundo.

-Pero mírate, caramba, pareciera que quisieras acabar contigo mismo.

-Navi, cuando salgamos de esto, descansaré tanto, que me vas a llamar el rey de los holgazanes…

-Link….

El rubio tomó una buena bocanada de aire y se levantó. Corría los pasillos como le daban sus fuerzas, matando a los guardias que se encontraban en su camino. Luego de una media hora, llegaron a un jardín. En medio tenía una fuente de sangre pestilente. Saltaron tres lobos salvajes, mostrando los colmillos. Link los acabó uno por uno, gruñendo como ellos, mostrando sus colmillos filosos y blancos. En una pared al ras del jardín, estaba una pequeña rendija que daba a las mazmorras. Navi se asomó y pudo ver a Malon, estaba acompañada de Ingo, quien la tenía sometida de feo modo.

-¡Link, ven pronto, es Malon!

-¿Malon? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ahí, abajo por esa rendija, está con Ingo, y le hace cosas desagradables!

-¡INGO!

Link, enfurecido, con el 80% del virus en sus venas, se lanzó a la rendija, y la arrancó de un solo tirón. Se adentro, y vio a Ingo subiendo la falda roja de Malon, quien al percatarse de la presencia del chico, lo llamó por su nombre. Ingo se dio cuenta del ruido y se volvió, solo para ver la estampa de un vampiro casi consumado.

-¡Suéltala, desgraciado!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Guardias!-Exclamó el perverso Ingo.

Link se le abalanzó al cuello, enterrando las fieras uñas, arrancando pedazos de carne y piel, Malon retrocedió, estaba temblando, y confundida, ese no era el Link que ella conocía y amaba, era un completo demonio. Ingo trataba en vano gritar, pues Link le tapaba la boca, mientras metía la mano entera en el estomago del hombre, revolviendo las entrañas y sacando los intestinos.

-¡Link, ya fue suficiente!-Le gritaba la hada para detenerlo.

-No, ¡NUNCA ES SUFICIENTE!-Gritó Link, con una voz diferente, parecía sacada de ultra tumba, con un resonante eco del infierno.

-¡LINK, YA BASTA!-Alzó la voz Malon-¡Esta muerto, ¿qué mas quieres?!

Link volvió en sí, soltando el cadáver, que cayó al suelo con estrepito. Miró sus manos llenas de sangre, sus ojos estaban negros y su piel más blanca de lo normal. Volteó a ver a Malon, ella le tenía miedo, Link jamás hubiera deseado eso. El era un joven que se llevaba bien con todos, no causaba temor, ahora la mirada de Malon le revelaba que estaba aterrada.

-Malon…

La chica no tenía mucha confianza, pero la mirada de suplica del joven la enterneció, aun cuando miraba la sangre derramada a su alrededor. La pelirroja se aproximo al rubio, arrodillándose a su costado, lo abrazó, posando una mejilla sobre su hombro. Link no dejaba de contemplar sus manos ensangrentadas sobre su regazo.

-¿Qué hice? Maté a Ingo… Por las Diosas… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Mírame, soy un monstruo…

-No, Link, no lo eres… No sé qué te está pasando, pero no eres un monstruo.

-Malon, maté a Ingo, con mis manos… Navi tenía razón, me estoy convirtiendo en Dark Link…

-Link, tal vez no debí decir eso, ahora levántate, aun te noto consiente-Intervino Navi-Los niños te necesitan, hay que sacarlos de aquí.

-Los llevaron a otra celda, creo que estaban por tomar a uno y dárselo a ese maldito de Dark Link… Eres el Héroe del Tiempo, vamos a sacarlos de ahí.

-Malon, me enojé mucho, Ingo me dijo que se casaría contigo, sé que nunca lo consentirías, pero cuando lo vi lastimándote, no pude contenerme, solo pensaba en destruirlo, eso no es cosa de héroes, me das el crédito que no merezco.

-No digas eso, vamos por los Kokiri. Deben estar en peligro. Piensa en ellos…

-Y en Saria-Navi revoloteé en la cara del Hylian-No puedes aparecerte como un demonio, demuéstrale que ese vampirismo es solo un juego de niños, ella no puede verte derrotado.

-Tienes razón, Navi. Debo contener esta enfermedad lo más que pueda. Y en cuanto a Dark Link, no quedará ni rastro de él…

Malon, Link y Navi salieron de esa habitación y recorrieron el pasillo hasta dar con los niños. Link derrotó a los guardias y abrió la celda. Mido, al verlo, retrocedió unos pasos, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

-Mido, soy yo, Link.

-Te… Te ves… Diferente…-Logró pronunciar el niño.

-Sí, pero soy el mismo. Saria, no la veo.

-Se la llevaron…-Mido se soltó a llorar-Traté de defenderla, pero los guardias la llevaron a jalones, no pude impedirlo… Buah…. Soy un debilucho…

Malon se arrodillo para abrazar al pequeño, Link volvía a perder la cabeza, pensar que Saria estuviera en peligro desató su furia.

-Aquí es caballeros…

Ruto, guiando a los Zoras, llegó hasta una cabaña en medio de una villa al sur de Hyrule. Una mujer salió de ella, de cabellos blancos, aun altiva y joven. Darunia, con algunos Gorons, llegaron unos momentos después.

-Gorons, llegan un poco tarde…-Espeto la Princesa del agua-Me imagino que ese desobligado de Link los mandó, al igual que a nosotros.

-Así, es Princesa Ruto. Le debo mucho a mi hermano Link como para abandonarlo.

-Bonito detalle. Ahora, creo que debemos hablar con esta mujer.

-¿Qué buscan?-Preguntó la mujer de brazos cruzados parada junto a la puerta.

-Soy Ruto, Princesa de los Zoras. Buscamos a Zelda, la Princesa Zelda de Hyrule, por encomienda del Héroe del Tiempo, Link.

-¿Link? Ya veo. Y los mandó a ustedes, Gorons y Zoras. Soy Impa, protectora de la Princesa Zelda. Me imagino que Link debe estar peleando contra Dark Link. Estuvimos esperando mucho por su llegada, pero el castillo pronto comenzó a llenarse de monstruos y zombis. Ya era imposible pasar por los campos, así que tuve que llevarme a Zelda.

-Pasaron ya meses.-Intervino Darunia-Nunca dio señales de vida.

-No iba a exponerla a ese infeliz de Dark Link, hay algo que ustedes no saben. Si Dark Link posee a la Princesa Zelda, tomará el poder de la Sabiduría que le fue dado por las Diosas, con un fragmento de la Trifuerza, será imparable.

-Eso lo comprendo, hemos tratado de proteger nuestros dominios, pero es casi imposible. Los zoras peleamos contra monstruos en el agua, los cuales casi han acabado con nuestra especie. –La princesa Ruto volvió su rostro, triste-Tenia la firme esperanza de que Link derrotara ese mal, pero el solo no puede.

-Los Gorons nos hemos enfrentado al hambre y a los demonios de lava que abundan por el Tramo de la muerte. Ya han asesinado a mi hijo, pero no más. Hay que ir a ayudar a Link, ahora mismo.-Darunia dio un golpe al suelo con su pie.

-Lo mismo digo…

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Zelda salir de la cabaña.

-¡Zelda, métete, es peligroso!-Impa se dio la vuelta para devolver a la rubia a la cabaña.

-No Impa, si estas personas han venido de tan lejos, es porque nos necesitan. Sabes que he entrenado mucho, y me has enseñado tantas cosas, debo ayudar a Link, algo me dice que está en peligro.

-¿Algo?-Pregunto la Princesa Ruto, con un dejo de celos-¿Como qué?

-Es una especie de lazo, un don que nos une a los elegidos por las Diosas. Pero este mal es más poderoso, y Link no lo controlará por mucho.

-¿Cómo llegaremos a tiempo para ayudarle?-Preguntó Ruto dejando ver su preocupación.-Estamos a dos días de viaje… Será eterno el camino…

-Aunque los Gorons nos vayamos rodando cuales rocas, tardaremos una eternidad.-Expresó Darunia, visiblemente acongojado.

-Se olvidan de algo importante.-Zelda metió su mano en un bolsillo de sus ropas-Tengo esto.

-La ocarina del Tiempo…-Impa sonrió, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Zelda-Fuiste muy inteligente al tomarla antes de irnos.

-Prepárense todos, en un momento voy a tocar la melodía que nos llevara a Hyrule. Debo salvar a link, sé que me necesita…

CONTINUARA…

Aquí otro capítulo. Las ideas en mi cabeza vuelan y aterrizan en esta historia tan loca. Pienso que no todos los buenos deben ser tan buenos, y prueba de ello es Link, convirtiéndose en vampiro, muy sádico y ansioso de sangre, ¿la beberá? Hmm… No lo sé, je, je… Agradezco a todos los lectores que han leído mis historias, no solo ésta, de verdad muchas gracias, thanks, merci, en cualquier idioma. Y gracias a aquellos que dejan reviews, por supuesto que continuaré escribiendo.

Chica Joker fuera.

Notas: Los personajes no me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla… Son de la empresa Nintendo, bla, bla, bla… Ya se la saben.


	5. Chapter 5

The Legend Of Zelda.

La Historia del Reino de Terror de Dark Link.

-¡Saria!

Los pasos de Link resonaban por aquel corredor iluminado por unas antorchas.

-¡Saria, ¿Dónde estás?!

Cuando Mido le advirtió que se habían llevado a su amiga a jalones de la celda, su instinto le decía que no se trataba de nada bueno. Entró por una puerta grande, con una cerradura que logró abrir, a una habitación majestuosa. Las enormes ventanas, sin cortinas, dejaban ver la luz que los relámpagos de la tormenta iniciada daban a Hyrule. El piso lustroso, de mosaicos negros y blancos intercalados, se cubrían con una larga alfombra en medio del salón, desde la entrada hasta el fondo de la habitación. El techo, con lámparas de velas colgando, un enorme triangulo tatuado en un circulo sobre la mitad de la alfombra y un trono de rey, sobre el cual Dark Link se sentaba. Toda la habitación destilaba la maldad pura de aquel sediento de poder y ansias de gobernar por medio del miedo.

Link, con el virus vampiro casi en su totalidad, encontraba pequeños escapes en su cerebro para mantenerse lúcido, sabiendo que tenía dos batallas que librar, la primera contra el oscuro, y la segunda contra sí mismo. Esta, a su parecer, era la más difícil.

-¡Saria!-Volvió a gritar.

Un fuerte relámpago se escuchó a lo lejos, provocando una ola de luz. Cuando ésta se disipó, Dark Link apareció sobre el trono con la pequeña kokiri en sus brazos. Sonreía de una forma perversa, mostrando los largos y blancos colmillos. Saria no podía moverse, tenía el cuello descubierto y una mano de Dark Link sosteniendo su cabeza. La otra mano del villano sostenía una navaja, con la punta en el pecho de la chica. Link volvió a gritar el nombre de su amiga, dispuesto a salvarla.

-Ni un paso más, héroe del Tiempo, si es que no la deseas verla muerta…

-Dark Link!

-Has sido muy audaz, escapaste de tu celda, eso no lo dudé ni un poco, pero vaya que luchar contra el virus, eso es de hombres… Por cómo te veo, no falta mucho para que seas un completo vampiro.

-¡Grr..! ¡Eso nunca!

-Wow… No puedes negarte. Es más, te voy a contar como será tu transformación…

-¡Suéltala, ahora!

-Link, te lo advierto, si das un paso más, la mataré…

-¡Liiiink..!-Gritó Saria, levantando una mano en su dirección.

-Saria, tranquila, yo te…

-Oh, sí-Intervino Dark Link atrapando la mano de la chica-Tranquila, tranquila, el malo no te hará nada… Ja, ja, ja… Esa es la mentira más dulce que se suelen decir aquellos que se aman cuando están en peligro… Como te decía, al tener el 100% del virus activado en tu cuerpo, atacaras a todo aquel que se te atraviese… Sea quien sea, incluso esta niña…

-¡Déjala ir!

-No, no, no… Aun no…-Respondió el oscuro-Tu sed de sangre será tal, que no distinguirás entre amigo y enemigo, luego te volverás salvaje, te esconderás de día, cazaras de noche, y lo mejor de todo, no volverás a ser tu mismo. Cada vez la sed será mayor, no bastaran tres o cuatro víctimas, serán cinco, seis, siete, las que sean… Pero un vampiro sano y en sus cabales como yo sabe que, la sangre es buena, pero también mala. Puedes llegar a intoxicarte con ella, porque es como una droga, si bebes más de diez en una sola noche, pero como tú eres un vampiro salvaje, sin linaje como yo, no sabrás parar, la noche te pasará volando y antes de que puedas huir el sol te quemará hasta morir…

Saria se revolvía entre los brazos de Dark Link, angustiada por aquello que oía. Miraba de reojo a Link, quien no les quitaba la vista de encima. Con mucho dolor notó que, esos ojos azules, llenos de brillo y vida, ahora eran rojos, un par de lagos de sangre vengativa.

-Tsk!-Bufó Link-Solo oigo estupideces… ¡Ah..! Esto… ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?

-Ah, eso… Solo son los efectos del virus. Te indica la necesidad de sangre, pero la has estado evitando. Hmm… No hay nada más patético que un vampiro que no desea beber sangre… Pero todos necesitamos un ligero empujón…

Malon, junto con los niños y Navi, subían a la carreta guiada por John, el joven amigo del hada. El chico subía a los kokiri, cuando llego el turno de Malon de subir al transporte. La pelirroja volvió la vista al castillo, llevándose una mano al pecho, rechazando subir.

-No, no puedo.

-¡Malon!-Decía Navi-Es hora de irse, no puede desaprovechar el momento…

-Señorita…-John le ofreció la mano de nuevo para subir.

-Navi, no puedo dejar a Link. Se veía muy mal, ese virus del cual me hablaron lo está consumiendo… Además, ahí está Saria. No, ustedes váyanse.

-¡¿Pero que…?!-Navi mascullaba por lo bajo-Comprendo lo que sientes, ¡pero es arriesgado que vuelvas, rayos!

Ambas se miraron mutuamente un instante.

-¿Y bien?-John bajó su mano, dispuesto a subir a la carreta.-Estos niños necesitan un refugio. Los llevaré con mi madre a las afueras de ese camino, iremos a la Villa Kakariko, ¿Van o se quedan?

-Váyanse-Pidió Navi-Malon y yo regresamos.

-Voy con ustedes-Mido bajó de la carreta de un brinco.

-No, eres muy pequeño-Advirtió Malon-No vale la pena arriesgar a todos, sube.

-Por si no lo sabes, Malon-Mido cruzo los brazos, con el ceño fruncido-Tengo más edad que tu, siempre seré un niño, y hoy mis amigos están en peligro. No voy a abandonar a Saria, no de nuevo…

-Mido, sé que la quieres mucho, pero estoy de acuerdo con Malon, si deseas ayudar, ve con ellos al refugio-Insistió Navi, ya molesta por tantas objeciones.

-Pero Navi, sigo sintiéndome mal por todas las cosas terribles que le dije a Link cuando era niño, siempre lo marginé, y le hice menos por no tener un hada… Quiero ayudarlo…

Los ojos del niño brillaban con la intensidad de la honestidad que reflejaban sus palabras. Su mirada era la suplica de un alma que deseaba salir del abismo al cual ella misma había caído. Malon no pude resistirse. Sonriendo con ternura, tomó a Mido de la mano.

-Vamos, pues. John, gracias por venir. Llévate a los niños, después voy por ellos.

-Pero Malon, ¿Estás loca?-Navi comenzó con el regaño-No podemos lle… ¡Ay, olvídenlo! A mí nunca me hacen caso.

-Cuídense mucho.-Aconsejó John-Me llevo a los niños. Estarán bien.

John se marchó rogando a las Diosas que la tormenta cesara, y no hablaba de la lluvia, sino de la tormenta de maldad negra que era Dark Link

-Hay que tener precaución, no sabemos qué monstruos nos vayamos a encontrar y…-Apenas Malon estaba dando instrucciones cuando una luz muy brillante apareció ante sus ojos-¿Pero qué..?

Poco a poco la luz se desvaneció revelando varias figuras. Al momento, reconocieron a los visitantes ante sus ojos.

-Hola Navi, Malon...-¡Sheikk, digo, Princesa Zelda!-Gritó Navi, casi dejando sordos a todos-¡No puedo creer que te veo!

-Así es, vengo con amigos. Vamos a pelear contra Dark Link. Pero, si ustedes están aquí, ¿Dónde está Link?

-Princesa Zelda…-Malon agachó la mirada-Ha pasado una desgracia.

El corazón de Zelda dio un brinco.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Impa, de brazos cruzados.

-Lo que paso es algo sin explicaciones, Impa, solo puedo decirte lo que vi.-Navi, revoloteando presurosa, le contó a Impa y a los demás lo ocurrido.

-¿Vampiro?-Interrogo Ruto-¡Oh, ese Link es un descuidado!-Gruñó con los ojos llorosos.

-Princesa Ruto-Darunia le puso una mano sobre el hombro-Solo nos queda unir fuerzas, Zoras, Gorons y Hylians, ah, y un kokiri y un hada. Vamos a rescatar al hermano Link, y a vengar a los caídos.

-Sí, jefe Goron.-Se volvió Ruto, apenas sonriendo-Ese Dark Link lo pagará caro.

-Bien, unamos fuerzas, yo Zelda, Princesa de Hyrule, voy a recuperar mi trono, echaremos al mal de nuestras tierras y restauraremos nuestra Nación, ¡Por el Reino, por Hyrule!-La rubia vestida de Sheikka alzo una espada al aire.

-¡Por Hyrule!-Gritaron todos al unisonó.

Emprendieron la carrera al castillo, los Zoras resguardando a la princesa Ruto, los Gorons rodando cuales rocas y Malon, Zelda, Impa, Mido y Navi, dándose prisa para llegar a la habitación del trono de Dark Link.

-¿Qué le haces? ¡Déjala maldito!

-¡Ahh..!-Se escuchó el grito de Saria por la habitación.

Dark Link le había cortado la palma de la mano derecha. Tomó a la chica por el cuello y la arrojó en dirección a Link, quien reaccionó y la atrapó antes de caer al suelo. La chica sangraba mucho, tratando de cubrir su herida.

-¿Saria, estás bien?-Logró preguntar Link.

-Si, ah… Pero duele…

-No te preocupes, todo estar bien y…-Link tomó la mano de la chica, oliendo la sangre a poca distancia.

-¿Link? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Saria… Tu sangre… Ese aroma es…

-¿Link? ¿Link, tú…?

-¡Grr! –Link cerró los ojos, llevando la palma herida cerca de su nariz-Tu sangre… No puedo…

-¡Link!-Saria trató de retirar su mano, pero el rubio no la soltaba.

-Solo un poco…-Logro decir Link, mientras la palma rozaba sus labios.

-¡Link, ya basta!

La lengua de Link probó la sangre pura de Saria, era un sabor que ya había imaginado antes, como un dulce néctar. Al sentirla en su cuerpo, saco los colmillos, la sangre de la palma no era suficiente.

-Como dije, Link, -Dark Link se puso de pie, mirando la cruel escena-solo necesitabas un empujón, ja, ja, ja…

-¡Link, suéltame!-Saria seguía, en vano, intentado zafarse.

-¡NO!-Gritó Link, acomodando a la niña para atacarle el cuello.

Dark Link se reía, era tan divertido ver a un par de amigos en semejante circunstancia. Era la clase de venganza perfecta, ver a su enemigo a muerte convertirse en el asesino de una indefensa niñita.

-Link… Por favor…-Saria sollozaba, mojando con sus lágrimas su rostro, suplicando piedad.

Link la acostó en el suelo, sujetando sus pequeñas muñecas sobre la verde cabeza con una mano. Saria gritaba, llorando las, tal vez, ultimas lágrimas de su vida. Link apoyo su peso sobre Saria para impedir que se moviera. Ya había probado su sangre, ahora iba por más.

-¡Link, soy tu amiga, se que aun lo recuerdas!

-¡Agh!-Link sintió otra punzada, la necesidad de sangre era mayor a su razón.

-¡Link, por las Diosas, reacciona!

Con una mano, Link giró la cabeza de Saria, observando el cuello fino, tierno, con el aroma de una niña, puro, sin pecado, virgen. Los colmillos blancos y largos se deslizaron rápidos de sus labios y sintieron la piel, sin rasgarla, como rastreando el terreno. Saria lanzó un grito convulso lleno de miedo, aterrorizada de saber que quien le daba muerte era su amigo, aquel chico marginado del bosque kokiri al cual siempre defendió y cuidó. Recordaba el día que había llegado, como el Gran Árbol Deku les pidió a todos, en especial a ella, que lo guiaran y enseñaran a ser uno de ellos. Ese era su amigo, el niño que reía y jugaba, con quien daba largos paseos bajo el sol radiante del bosque. Aquel niño que era diferente, pero especial. Ahora era el niño que la hacia su víctima, olvidando todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

-L… Link… Por… Favor… No…

-Vamos, Link, je, je, je… Es tuya, ¡Mátala!

En ese momento, cuando Link se disponía a morder a Saria, sintió un golpe que lo mandó a volar al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Saria, Te encuentras bien?-Mido corrió hasta la niña, levantándola del suelo.

-¡Mido, gracias!

-Tranquila, ¿Te hizo algo?

-No, pero casi…

-Link…-Mido miró con coraje en dirección a Link.

-Hermano Link, esa no es manera de tratar a una joven-Darunia se puso de pie, había golpeado Link al rodar contra él.

-¿Qué demonios hacen todos aquí?-Dark Link se dispuso a avanzar unos pasos, pero desistió, aunque podía contra todos, eran muchos rivales.

-Venimos a rescatar a esta niña y a Link.- Gritó Malon.

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde!-Le dirigió Ruto, molesta y mirándolo con odio.

-Di lo que te venga en gana, preciosa…-Respondió Dark Link guiñándole un ojo-Link es un asesino, y ustedes no lo pueden evitar…

-¡Asco! ¡Eres repulsivo!-Ruto casi vomitaba.

-¡Link, levántate!-Le ordenó Zelda, saliendo de entre todos.

Impa iba a detenerla, pues Dark Link posó sus ojos sobre la Princesa.

-Link, ven aquí, ahora.-Ordenó Zelda, alzando su voz.

-¡Grr…!-Link ya estaba perdido, no reaccionaba como hylian, sino como un monstruo.

-¿Quieres sangre, Link?-Zelda se descubrió el cuello, señalando su yugular con un dedo, de modo que provocaba a Link-Intenta venir por la mía, si puedes…

-¡Grr…! ¡Agh! Zel… da…-Las palabras que salían de los labios del rubio apenas eran entendibles, mas sonreía al ver su próxima cena.

-¡Zelda, ten cuidado!-Pedía Impa, a la vez que sacaba una espada, mostrándola en dirección a Dark Link-Si te atreves a tocarla…

Darunia y los Gorons formaron una muralla que separaba a Dark Link de los demás.

-¡No te acerques, espectro del mal!-Gruñó Darunia, recordando a su hijo muerto-¡Porque te despedazare!

-Pff…-Dark Link acomodó su fleco-Vamos, ¿Crees que ustedes pueden conmigo? Por supuesto que no. Pero dejaré que intenten salvar a su amigo, ja, ja, ja… Saben que no lo harán, es imposible.

Zelda apartó el fleco de su cara. El signo de la Trifuerza en su mano comenzó a emanar un brillo, llamando la atención de todos. Mido, Saria y Malon se mantenían en un rincón, los Gorons no despegaban sus ojos de Dark Link, mientras los Zoras con lanzas en las manos, las apuntaban a Dark Link, apoyándolas en medio de cada Goron. Era una especie de defensa. Link, apoyado en cuatro patas como lobo, mostró los feroces colmillos, con los ojos rojos y frunciendo el ceño. Impa permanecía unos pocos pasos detrás de Zelda, por si acaso necesitara ayuda.

-Link, trata de reaccionar…-Zelda se acercaba al chico con sumo cuidado.

-¡Agh!-Link tomaba mas distancia, dispuesto a caerle encima.

-Vamos, Héroe de Hyrule, vuelve a ser tu mismo.

-¡Grr…! ¡Quiero tu sangre!

-¡Zelda, no te escucha!-Gritó Saria-¡Usa la sabiduría que hay en ti!

-"¿Sabiduría..?"-Pensó Dark Link-"Este puede ser el día.."

Zelda levantó las manos, el signo de la Trifuerza se hizo más poderoso en el dorso de su mano. El fragmento que representaba la sabiduría apareció en su poder, y antes de que Link pudiera lastimarla, Zelda corrió hacia él y puso sus palmas en el pecho del chico, arrancándole un grito.

-¿Pero qué ocurre?-Navi salió disparada por la onda de aire provocada en la habitación.

-¡Mido, no me dejes!-Gritó Saria.

-¡Aquí estoy!-Respondió el niño, abrazándola aun mas.

-¡Link!-Grito Malon, entre abriendo los ojos.

Los Gorons y Zoras cayeron al piso, ese poder era demasiado fuerte para mantenerse de pie. La onda de aire se formó en un remolino de luz, momento que aprovechó el oscuro.

Impa, con una mano sobre la frente, avanzaba hasta Zelda. Al divisar una figura, la tomó entre sus brazos protectores, esperando que aquel fenómeno terminara. Poco a poco la luz y el viento cesaron hasta que la habitación volvió a la normalidad. Impa puso una mano sobre la mejilla de su protegida, sintiendo que tenía fiebre.

-Zelda, ahora todo ya… ¡¿Link?!-(O.O) Gritó la mujer sorprendida, al parecer, la figura que tomo no era la princesa-¡Diosas!

Recostó al joven hylian en su regazo, buscando con la mirada a la princesa.

-¡ZELDA!

-Los Gorons y Zoras se pusieron de pie. Volviendo a la guardia, empezaron a llamar a Zelda, hasta que Ruto apunto al techo, mientras gritaba.

-¡Ahí esta!

Todos volvieron la vista hacia arriba. Zelda estaba en los brazos de Dark Link, ahora solo llevaba un pequeño vestido sencillo blanco, sus ropas Sheikka habían desaparecido. Impa lanzaba maldiciones, eso era lo que quería evitar.

-¡ZELDA!

Continuara…

Bueno, este es el fin del capítulo, no sabía cómo avanzarlo, pero ya quedó. Ojala lo sigan leyendo, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que lo lean gentes de países de habla inglesa. Tal vez hablen español, je, je…

Es todo, y dejen comentarios, please.

See Ya!

Notas: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la empresa Nintendo, claro los personajes que no conozcan, como John, son mios.


	6. Chapter 6

The Legend Of Zelda.

La Historia del Reino de Terror de Dark Link.

Capitulo 6.

Los relámpagos surcaban el cielo como aves enojadas, las nubes chocaban, descargando la fría lluvia que mojaba Hyrule. Un guerrero había caído, en medio de una maldición que parecía no tener un final próximo. Impa, totalmente desconcertada, miraba al joven hylian quien reposaba sobre una cama caliente. La fiebre había disminuido, pero no se había alejado aun. Malon y los kokiri habían regresado. Desgraciadamente, los zoras y los gorons se habían convertido en esclavos de Dark Link, y Zelda, pues de ella no se sabía nada. Habían tenido que huir, para salvar la vida.

Afuera, las aves de rapiña devoraban el manjar que eran los cuerpos putrefactos y los órganos salidos de los cadáveres. Las hienas aullaban, mientras los buitres volaban bajo el agua de la tormenta. Era un verdadero infierno sobre la tierra.

Impa lanzaba maldiciones. Era su deber cuidar de Zelda. Malon se aproximó a la mujer, esperando poder alentarla, lo cual era tarea difícil.

-Impa, esto no es tu culpa, Dark Link es muy poderoso, ya ves lo que le hizo a Link, el virus vampiro aun reside en él, no veo la manera de eliminarlo…

-Lo sé, pero… Zelda, ella es como una hija para mí… Ha estado bajo mi cuidado desde que era una bebita, y ahora le he fallado. Y todo por culpa de ese engendro del mal… Lo voy a matar… No sé cómo, pero lo haré…

La princesa Ruto había sido la única en poder ser salvada, ella permanecía sentada a un lado de Link. Lo miraba con una ternura que se le desconocía, mientras tomaba su mano. Link era un buen chico, de verdad que no merecía tan terrible maldición.

-Impa, de alguna manera ese ser diabólico perecerá, Link es muy fuerte, y sé que derrotara el virus vampiro y le dará una buena lección, y salvará a Zelda. Y a Hyrule, lo sé.

-Gracias, Princesa Ruto. Me pregunto, ¿Cómo estarán los demás? Malon, los niños necesitan recuperar sus hadas. Son sus compañeras.

En ese instante, Saria y Mido estaban entrando a la pequeña habitación de la cabaña, que se encontraba en la Villa Kakariko, uno de los pocos lugares aun a salvo de las fuerzas oscuras de Dark Link.

-Las hadas se han refugiado en Los Bosques Perdidos. Cuando unas fuerzas tan oscuras y malignas nos rodean, ellas no pueden hacer nada. El Gran Árbol Deku ha muerto, y ahora estamos desprotegidos. La única manera de tener de nuevo a nuestras hadas es yendo a los Bosques Perdidos y recuperarlas. Pero para ello se necesita de mucho valor. Es un sitio peligroso y no funcionan las brújulas.

-Yo iría por ellas, pero debo proteger a Saria.-Mido tomaba a Saria de la mano-No la arriesgaría de nuevo.

-Mido, de verdad que serías un gran caballero, ya te imagino blandiendo una espada. Pero somos solo niños, no podemos hacer más. Lo que pasó en el castillo aun me tiene asustada. Nunca creí que Link fuera capaz… Bueno, no era el mismo…

-Aun así…-Mido volvió a dirigir esa mirada de odio al hylian inconsciente-Estuvo a punto de lastimarte, y eso nunca se lo voy a perdonar. Se le ha olvidado que es, no, mejor dicho, era un kokiri. ¡No lo aceptaré de nuevo, jamás!

-Que niñito tan grosero. No debes hablar así de los adultos.-Amonestó la Princesa Ruto, indignada.

-Mido, por favor, tu no…-Decía Saria triste.

Unos sollozos se escucharon provenientes de la cama, Link había abierto los ojos, bañados en lágrimas. Aun eran rojos, pero la maldad se estaba esfumando de él. Se levantó como pudo, le dolía la cabeza, pero le dolía aun más el comentario de Mido, a quien ya consideraba su amigo, y lo había herido.

-Lo siento, Mido… Nunca quise… Lastimarlos…

-¡Link!-Gritaron todos en la habitación.

-No debes disculparte, torpe…-Ruto estaba a punto de llorar.

-Recuéstate, muchacho, aun no estás bien que digamos.-Impa lo ayudó a recostarse-No debes levantarte de golpe.

-Impa, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Zelda?

-Link, Zelda ha sido capturada por Dark Link…

-No… No puede ser…-Link se llevó una mano a la cabeza-Diosas… Ya lo recuerdo. Trataba de reaccionar, pero era como si fuera otro. Zelda estaba frente mío, y una luz me golpeó de lleno en la cara. Entonces, vislumbre de pronto una sombra que rodeo a Zelda, ese debió ser Dark Link. Debo ir a salvarla. Ella lo hizo por mí.

-Deberías estar avergonzado, Link, lastimaste a Saria. ¡Casi la matas!-Mido no se contenía, el odio del pasado renació en él.

-Mido, ya basta.-Le pidió Saria-Sabemos que no era él mismo. No es necesario que se lo recalques en la cara.

-Pero Saria, el te…

-Sin peros. Ahora el que me avergüenza a mí eres tú.

-Saria, no te molestes conmigo.-Decía el niño apenado-Lo lamento, pero sabes que te quiero mucho, y no soportaría que te lastimen.

-Mido, eres un buen chico. Pero está muy mal que hieras a otros. Link es muy bueno, nos ha ayudado bastante. Y sabes que nunca ha sido su intensión dañarnos.

-Aun así, Saria-Link, juntando fuerzas, se levantó y camino hasta los niños-Los he herido. Voy a recuperar a sus hadas, porque sé lo importantes que son. Yo como un niño kokiri, anhelaba el día en que me mandaran un hada, y llegó Navi. Ella ha cambiado mi vida y se lo triste que es estar solo sin su hada guardián. Por cierto, ¿Donde esta? No la he visto.

-Oh, sí, Link, Navi dijo que iría a una encomienda de la Gran Hada. Dice que se trata de algo importante y te verá luego.

-Hmm… Ella nunca cambiará. Siempre se va sin decirme nada. Pero ya lo he aceptado.

-Link, ¿En serio vas a ir a los Bosques Perdidos? –Interrogó Mido.

-Claro. Pero primero, tengo que ir por Zelda. Está en peligro.

-No.-Sentenció Impa-El poder que has recibido para librarte de la maldición es muy grande. Debes descansar.

-Impa, me siento mejor. Puedo levantarme e ir. Zelda, ella, debe estar asustada, y no sé que tenga que estar pasando en ese lugar. No voy a dejarla ahí ni un día más.

-Veo que no te voy a detener. Toma, es la Ocarina de Zelda. Cuando la veas en problemas, o tu mismo estés en problemas, no olvides tocar la canción de la familia real. Ella los salvará, llevándolos a un lugar seguro.

Link observó el objeto en sus manos. Recordaba las melodías preciosas que tocó con ella. Ahora volvería a ser su compañera.

-Link, como Princesa del Reino Zora, te doy mi bendición. Sé que salvarás a Zelda, y a todos. Por favor, cuídate.

-Gracias, Ruto.

-Sí, y como te lo pedí antes, patea a ese infeliz muy fuerte, ¡hasta que llore!-Gritó Malon animada.

El corazón de Link latía incesante, con la mirada decidida, mirando al extenso paraje desolador que era el Reino. Presionaba su agarre de la Ocarina, llevándolo a su pecho. Muchas cosas pasaban en su mente, aunque una sola le interesaba. Zelda.

-"Voy por ti, Zelda, y cuando te salve, te confesaré lo que mi corazón ha guardado desde el día en que te conocí…"

CONTINUARA…

Pues esta capitulo si fue muy cortito, pero les prometo escribir más. Ya se acerca la hora del verdadero combate. Pero algo extraño ocurrirá con nuestra Zelda. Sorpresas esperan para el siguiente capítulo.

Bueno, ya no les arruino la sorpresa. Gracias a las gentes que están leyendo. Les agradezco su apoyo desde diferentes países. Eso me emociona.

See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

The Legend Of Zelda

La Historia del Reino de Terror de Dark Link.

Capitulo 7

-Navi, ¿Dónde estarás metida?-Las palabras del Héroe de Hyrule se hacen resonar en torno al claro que conduce al Castillo de su eterno rival.

El rubio avanza a pasos acelerados. La angustia de no saber nada de su amada lo tiene deprimido. Triste. La Ocarina que lleva en sus pertenencias le recuerda los bellos momentos que habían pasado juntos. Su azul resplandecía al observarla, los pocos rayos del sol que se colaban de entre las nubes podían iluminar un poco tan triste sendero.

Está de lo más consciente de que el virus vampiro no ha desaparecido del todo de su ser, y que cualquier tentación puede hacerle caer en cualquier momento. Pero su eterno amor secreto a Zelda le da fuerzas para soportar cualquier cosa. Ya falta menos de un kilómetro. Los altos torreones del castillo se dejan ver.

Por desgracia, hay guardias en todos lados, y monstruos aborrecibles custodian la entrada principal. Tal vez estén en alerta debido a que él y los demás escaparon la última vez. Pero ya no siente miedo. El miedo ya lo vivió al verse a sí mismo como un ser demoníaco.

Notó que sus ojos ya eran violetas, dentro de poco se volverían azules, los ojos que a Zelda le agradaban, según supo, puesto que ella no dejaba de mirarlo. Un grito. Alguien está en peligro. Se escuchan los estruendos de un látigo azotando la piel de un inocente. Fuck! Piensa Link. Esa voz es de… Corre tan rápido como sus piernas le permiten, esa voz la ha reconocido, se trata de él, es Darunia…

Los guardias, al divisarle, sacan sus espadas dispuestos a enfrentarlo. Pero Link aun no ha perdido sus habilidades. Salta en medio de ellos, no son un reto, y menos cuando sabe que Darunia está en peligro. Los mira con odio, mostrando los colmillos, blandiendo la espada contra esos cuerpos, de hombres mitad bestia. Las viseras salen volando, dejando los rastros de sangre en todos lados.

Los siete guardias han caído derrotados, pero uno ha quedado vivo. Link se le acerca, lo mira con desprecio, pero debe sacarle unas cuantas palabras antes de entregarlo a los brazos de la muerte.

-Tú, debes decirme que es lo que ha pasado con Zelda, ¿Dónde está ella?

-¡Agh..! No… ¡No te lo diré!

-¡No estoy jugando, imbécil! ¡¿Dónde han dejado a mi Zelda?!

-No te lo diré… Averígualo…

-¡Demonios! ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!

-Ja… Ja… Ja…

El guardia le hace una seña obscena con el dedo medio de su mano, Link, sin demora, termina por decapitarlo. No sabía en qué diablos estaba pensado. ¿Pedirle ayuda a uno de esos traidores? Fue el acto más estúpido que pudo cometer. Sin embargo, aun queda otro obstáculo por vencer antes de llegar al castillo. Una planta carnívora ha salido de en medio de la tierra mojada.

Abrió el hocico colmilludo formado por horrendo pétalos babosos, sacando una lengua pegajosa y llena de pedazos de carne de otras víctimas. Su olor es de lo más desagradable, nauseabundo, infestado de gases gástricos. Link se tapa la boca y nariz con una mano, esa clase de plantas apestan vivas, pero muertas lo es aún peor.

-¡¿Ahora qué, idiota, quieres un pedazo de mí?!

La planta parece haber entendido el idioma de Link, y lanza un chillido parecido al de mil ratas ante tales palabras.

-Eso creí. Si de verdad deseas comerme, primero derrótame.

Del tallo de la planta nacieron unas enormes raíces llenas de espinas con forma de dagas. Una de esas raíces rozó certera una mejilla del héroe, quien vio su sangre brotar. Se limpió la herida provocada con el dorso de su mano, mirando el rastro de sangre. Dirigió una fría mirada a la planta. Ésta no estaba jugando. Iba en serio a matarlo.

-Si Navi estuviera aquí, ella me diría su punto débil… Y antes me cansaba de escucharla hablarme detrás de mi espalda… Vaya que sí la extraño…

Poco a poco iba cortando las raíces al punto de dejar el tallo solo. Cuando iba a correr para partir el tallo en dos, salieron el doble de raíces, mientras la planta lanzaba sus chillidos escandalosos e insoportables. Link estaba empezando a impacientarse. Los gritos de Darunia no habían parado en minutos, y el hecho de pensar que ya no soportara los castigos y se rindiera lo desesperaba.

Cogió la espada con ambas manos. En medio de las raíces había un ligero espacio de uno metro de ancho. Si ignoraba las dagas, podría brincarle encima con la espada por delante, y atravesar el centro de la planta. Subió rápido por el tronco de un árbol. Tenía poco tiempo. Calculó la caída, y apuntado a la planta, se lanzó sobre ella, dejando caer su peso sobre la empuñadura de la espada. La planta cayó, partiéndose en dos. Un espeso humo verde salió de su cuerpo, con un olor de lo más horrible.

Link se sacudió la baba de la planta y salió de entre las raíces, las cuales se deshicieron como ceniza al aire. Siguió avanzando. Corrió por el pasillo principal que daba al jardín. Ahí, vio por una reja en el suelo hacia el sótano, donde unos hombres castigaban a su amigo. Darunia estaba atado de manos a un poste, mientras uno de los guardias le azotaba la espalda con lazos de piel de toro, los cuales tenían espinas de plantas carnívoras. Dado a que era un goron, no cualquier cosa le lastimaba.

Link tomó la reja con las manos y la jaló hasta que pudo abrirla. Entró, cayendo de un brinco. Enfrentó a los dos guardias, dejándolos muertos al instante. Darunia, como pudo, volteó a ver de reojo a su salvador. Link desató sus ataduras, depositándolo en el piso. El goron le agradeció, estaba muy adolorido y cansado. Link estaba revisando sus heridas, nunca creyó que a un goron se le hiciera daño con algo, pero estaba equivocado. Darunia tenía la espalda hecha trizas. Podía verle los huesos, casi contarlos.

-Hermano Link… Qué bueno que has venido…

-Cállate, Darunia, estás muy débil, amigo.

-Lo sé… Pero no deseo sentirme de ese modo…

Link actuaba como muleta para su amigo, quien daba ligeros pasos hasta la salida.

-Link, hermano, los guardias se darán cuenta de que estos están muertos… Vendrán más en unos minutos.

-Darunia, ¿Sabes dónde está Zelda?

-Ella se encuentra del otro lado del castillo. Tengo entendido que Dark Link la tiene en su propia habitación.

-No debí ser tan confiado. Pero no podía hacer más. Ese desgraciado me mordió el cuello estando yo atado. De solo pensar las cosas terribles que hice… De verdad me arrepiento.

-Déjame aquí. Ve por ella.

-No, no puedo abandonarte… Debes estar en un lugar a salvo, donde estos infelices no te ataquen de nuevo.

-No desconfíes de un goron. Nosotros sanamos rápido. Estas heridas no son nada.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. Yo iré a liberar a los goron y a los zoras. Están siendo castigados en otras celdas del castillo, y todo por pura diversión de ese mal nacido de Dark Link, ve por la Princesa Zelda, me temo que no quede mucho tiempo para ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices de ese modo, Darunia? ¿Acaso sabes algo?

-Dark Link necesita hacerse más poderoso para controlar todo el Reino, y el mundo entero sumirlo en sombras eternas. Para eso, necesita de uno de los fragmentos de la Trifuerza, así que decidió que la mejor opción era Zelda, por eso Impa la protegió todo este tiempo. Ahora que Dark Link la ha capturado, desea convertirla en su Dark Queen.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso no… Zelda no puede estar en manos de Dark Link, y menos convertirse en su reina… ¿Qué debo hacer, cómo la salvo?

-Eres el portador del fragmento del coraje, ¿Cierto? Tú mismo sabrás que hacer, y en qué determinado momento.

-Pero… Darunia, eso que me has dicho es terrible, este mundo ya no necesita más tinieblas. Mi deber desde niño ha sido salvarlo, y no voy a fracasar. El virus está casi del todo fuera de mí, ya siento mis ideas más claras, y la maldad está desapareciendo. Nunca voy a perdonar a Dark Link, pero sé que ahora hay un camino para librarnos de él. Y eso es alejando a Zelda de sus planes.

-Vamos, Link, hermano, que casi el alba desaparece para siempre. Si Zelda es transformada y su corazón llega a ser corrompido, nunca más amanecerá en Hyrule.

Darunia se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado y corrió hacia la puerta. Link estaba sorprendido, de verdad los goron sanaban rápido. Él a su vez, corrió a la puerta, buscando a Zelda. En su camino se encontró con algunos guardias, pero los fue eliminando. Sintió su corazón más puro, de verdad que la fuerza de la sabiduría de Zelda lo había limpiado de la terrible maldición.

Luego de dar muchas vueltas, se encontró con una puerta enorme. Era la puerta de la habitación donde Dark Link le arrojó a Saria luego de hacerla sangrar para ponerlo a prueba. Abrió la puerta poco a poco. Dentro de la habitación estaba Dark Link, pero no estaba sólo. Al adentrarse un poco más, el Héroe del tiempo pudo ver que frente al trono estaba un ataúd. Una sensación de escalofrió lo cubrió. Deseaba saber que significaba ese ataúd. Dark Link, de espaldas a él, sonreía complacido. Lo estaba esperando. Estaba seguro de que regresaría, después de todo, se trataba de Zelda. Ya estaba consciente de los sentimientos de Link. Ahora, era el tiempo preciso para hacerlo sufrir, más que nunca y de una vez librarse de él. Se dio la vuelta poco a poco, posando las manos sobre el negro ataúd, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Link.

-Hola, ya tengo tiempo esperando a tu regreso…

-¡Dark Link!

-Así es. Veo que no te he dejado tan sorprendido. Este ataúd es un adorno muy hermoso, ¿No lo notas? Dentro hay una agradable sorpresa, ¿Serás capaz de venir y verla por tus propios ojos?

-… Zelda… ¿Dónde la tienes? Estoy harto de preguntar lo mismo, así que más vale que respondas o si no…

-¿O si no qué? ¿Vas a matarme? Ja, ja, ja, ja…

-Si me veo obligado lo haré.

-¡Grr…! Detesto que te sientas tan confiado, pero es tu problema. Te vi desde que te enfrentaste a mis guardias al llegar al castillo. Debo admitirlo, a pesar de perder tus habilidades de vampiro poco a poco sigues siendo bueno. Y esa planta, era mi mascota más poderosa en el jardín y la mataste. Veo que te dejó un regalito adornando tu cara, je, je, como el que te hice con la daga en tu otra mejilla.

-Pregunté, ¿Dónde está Zelda?-Los ojos de Link enmarcaron la pregunta con la decisión de alguien dispuesto a matar.

-Bien. No sabes hacer otra cosa que preguntar por esa tonta. Reconozco que es muy bonita, atrayente, con la belleza de mil diosas, es lógico que te guste. Además de que eres el típico héroe que debe salvarla. Pues no debes preguntar más. Hela aquí, Link, Zelda, mi futura Reina, en nuestra presencia.

Dark Link hizo un ademán con las manos mostrando el ataúd.

-¡Ta daaa! –Exclamó el oscuro abriendo la tapa del ataúd.

-¡Maldito, la has metido en ese ataúd! ¡¿Tú… Tú la has matado?!

-¿Matado? Uh, no… Qué va. Yo no mataría a mi futura esposa. Sólo duerme, tan hermosa, mira sus cabellos, sus labios, sus mejillas, es un trofeo…

-¡Agh..! ¡No te atrevas a hablar de ella como un objeto!

-Sus facciones están algo grisáceas, es porque su corazón ya no es el mismo. Ahora, ella misma te lo va a demostrar, mon amour, levántate de ese lecho sepulcral…

-Zelda…

Link estaba de pie a unos cinco metros del ataúd. Al tratar de acercarse, se alzó un muro de fuego, no le sería tan fácil. Dark Link, riendo a más no poder, observaba como la figura de Zelda se levantaba del ataúd. La chica, ahora corrompida y transformada de uno de sus demonios, se puso de pie sobre su lecho. Traía un vestido negro y rojo, sin mangas, mostrando un provocativo escote en su pecho. Los cabellos le colgaban en elegantes caireles rizados, y una tiara dorada con un rubí en el centro adornaba su cabeza.

Link estaba sorprendido. Zelda lucía muy hermosa, más que antes. Esos labios antaño rosados ahora eran tan rojos como la misma sangre. Al abrir sus ojos, notó el color negro en ellos, enmarcando su perversa mirada. Dark Link le ofreció su mano, la cual ella aceptó. La ayudó a bajar del ataúd, posándose en el suelo, con la fineza de una dama.

-Zelda, mi hermosa Zelda, bienvenida, mi amor, a este tu mundo, donde gobernarás a mi lado como mi Dark Queen.

-Dark Link…-Articuló la chica, acercándose a su nuevo dueño, dándole un beso en los labios.

-¡Zelda!-Link corrió sin importarle el fuego, dando un salto sobre las llamas logrando cruzar, sin embargo se quemó el brazo izquierdo, sin soltar su espada.

Zelda dio un paso al frente protegiendo a Dark Link. Éste le cuchicheó unas palabras al oído, las cuales el Héroe no alcanzó a escuchar.

-Link, vete de aquí. No tienes nada en este lugar, soy la Reina de Hyrule, he encontrado a mi Rey. Tu presencia me inoportuna, así que márchate, si no deseas morir…

Semejantes palabras eran tan hirientes. Link no podía creer que fuera Zelda quien las dijera, con su voz tan suave y a veces infantil. La mano le temblaba, pero no soltaba su agarre de la espada maestra. Se colocó el escudo, parándose de frente a sus adversarios. No tenía tiempo para dudas, era ahora o nunca.

-Lo siento, pero no me voy. Mi deber es proteger Hyrule y de ningún modo voy a permitir que ustedes lo gobiernen.

-¡¿Te atreves a desobedecer a tu reina?!-A Zelda le brillaron los ojos en rojo, molesta-¡Prepárate para morir, insolente!

Un combate empezó de una manera terrible. Zelda alzó sus brazos al cielo, formando un pequeño espiral que terminó siendo una bola de energía color negro. Un aura púrpura cubría su belleza, mientras el oscuro estaba sentado en el trono, admirando el espectáculo. Zelda le arrojó varios ataques a Link, quien los esquivaba brincado y cortándolos con la espada. El muro de fuego desapareció, dándole oportunidad de más espacio para el combate. Zelda caminó hacia Link, levantó su dedo índice de la mano derecha apuntando hacia el rubio, quien no pudo moverse. Zelda sonrió, pero era una sonrisa sanguinaria, sádica, mostrando largos colmillos blancos.

Link le miró el cuello, no lo había notado, Dark Link la había mordido. La chica se le acercó, y él ya no pudo escapar. La espada se le resbaló de la mano al igual que su escudo, una fuerza en esa mirada le impedía huir.

-Link… Sabes que te deseo… Siempre fue de ese modo…

-Ze… Zelda…

La chica se bajó los tirantes del vestido, dejando ver su lencería, roja y sexy. Link se puso rojo, era la primera vez que veía algo parecido. Desvió la mirada, no era la clase de cobarde que accede tan fácil a una aventura, él la quería de otro modo. Zelda le tomó por la barbilla obligándolo a verla a los ojos. Le dedicó una mirada a Dark Link, éste estaba complacido con la escena, pues sonreía y se burlaba de Link.

-Link, tú me amas, ¿Verdad? Demuéstralo…

-No, Zelda… Así no… Sabes que yo soy un caballero, no te faltaría al respeto, y menos de este modo…

-¿Con que un caballero, no? Veamos qué tan caballeroso puedes ser, no debes despreciar a una dama…

La chica le dio un largo beso en los labios, mientras Link cerraba los ojos. La joven le acariciaba el cuello, acercándolo aun más hacia ella.

-Link, no me dejes con esta necesidad de ti…

Zelda le desabrochó el cinturón, entonces, Link abrió los ojos, la sujetó de las muñecas y terminó por empujarla al suelo.

-¿Eso quieres Zelda?

El Héroe del tiempo sonrió con picardía. Miró a Dark Link, quien se extrañó de que su rival hubiera empujado a Zelda.

-Oye, si tanto disfrutas del espectáculo, ¿Por qué no participas de él?

-¿Qué? Jump… ¿Estás seguro? Porque yo no tomo a la ligera esa clase de propuestas, aunque prefiero ver cómo la violas, tu corazón sigue siendo corruptible, Link, nadie puede ser tan bueno.

El oscuro soltó una carcajada en toda la habitación. Afuera el cielo seguía relampagueando, y la lluvia no cesaba. El rubio se abalanzó sobre Zelda, terminando de arrancarle el vestido.

-¿Eso deseas, que me convierta en un canalla, en un salvaje?

-Link, eso espero, desde hace tiempo…

-Zelda, si de verdad lo quieres, pues lo tienes…

Dark Link se excitaba con la escena, no había nada más agradable que ver a esa chica en manos de su rival, era para él tan agradable la forma en que el rubio se deshacía de las ropas tan molestas, para ser un chico que apenas juraba respetar a las mujeres, era un experto en desvestirlas.

-Link, no te apresures, je, je… Ella no huirá, sabes que en el fondo sigue amándote, le será difícil despreciarte.

Link sujetó a Zelda mientras ella estaba tendida sobre su vientre.

-Zelda,-Le susurraba-no puedes dejar de ser tú misma, no puedo fingir esta aberración más tiempo… Que él nos mire de este modo, es asqueroso… Voy a ayudarte a ser la misma de siempre…

-¿La misma, no? No puedo, porque amo ser lo que soy ahora...

Zelda soltó un grito que se escuchó en todo Hyrule. Dando una vuelta, dejó a Link debajo de ella. Sacó una daga de su escote, y con ella lo amenazó. Su mirada estaba furiosa, él no tenía intensiones de hacerla suya, y menos delante de Dark Link, y menos siendo ella un alma corrompida por el pecado del oscuro.

-Mátalo, Mi dark Queen, él no es nadie, no sabe aprovechar tu hermosura, es un estúpido y nos molesta. Sabes que nuestra maldad proliferará en el mundo, él está en contra de nosotros.

Dark Link caminó hasta ellos, y sujetó la daga que la chica llevaba en la mano. Link no podía zafarse. Ella era muy fuerte, demasiado. Esperaba que como decía Darunia, el coraje le dijera en qué momento actuar. La daga estaba en el aire, esperando ser lanzada con su fuerza sobre el blanco.

-Yo no soy tu Zelda, Link, ahora soy la gobernante del mundo que jamás apreció lo que tenía, la soledad inundará este lugar, y los valles gestarán las más terribles criaturas habidas y por haber. La soledad te acompañará en la muerte y el infierno será tu destino, llora cuanto puedas, porque mañana, si no es que antes, los ángeles del averno recogerán lo que quede de tu alma…

-Zelda… El coraje me ha traído a este lugar, vencí la maldición y dejé de ser el monstruo en que una vez fui convertido, es tu turno, y tú, Dark Link, te arrepentirás de haber vuelto de los abismos, de los cuales jamás debiste haber subido.

CONTINUARÁ…

Zelda ahora es la Reina Oscura de Dark Link, ese título de Dark Queen no se me ocurrió, por desgracia, a mí, sino que lo vi en un video en Youtube, si les interesa, la historia se llama The Legend Of Zelda-The Return of Dark Link, se divide en 28 capítulos de entre 5 y 10 o 12 minutos cada uno más o menos. A mí me gustó mucho, el subtítulo está en inglés. Bueno, es todo por este episodio. No me imagino a Link siendo un aprovechado pervertido, así que lo dejé de ese modo. ¿Cómo podrá liberar a Hyrule si no puede liberar a Zelda? ¿Los kokiri se encontrarán con sus hadas de nuevo?

Agradezco los reviews, y quiero que sepan que me molesta un poco que me dejen comentarios sin tener cuenta por el hecho de que no los puedo responder, con o sin signos de exclamación completos se entiende la historia y esto lo digo porque hay gente que me pregunta por qué no los uso completos si escribo en español, es porque mi teclado no tiene esa función, por eso decidí usar el teclado de mi casa y no del trabajo, je, je. En fin, dejen comentarios, y recuerden que esta página no es para profesionales, considero que la gran y repito, la gran mayoría somos aficionados.

See ya!

NOTA: Losa personajes no me pertenecen son de la empresa Nintendo.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Legend Of Zelda.**

**La Historia Del Reino del Terror de Dark Link.**

**Capitulo 8.**

Luego de librarse de debajo del peso de Zelda y Dark Link, Link tomó la espada maestra en sus manos, apuntando a sus rivales. Zelda lo miraba un tanto molesta, aun con la daga en la mano, apuntándola al Héroe. Por su lado dark Link estaba detrás de la princesa corrompida, esperando que ambos frente suyo continuaran con la pelea. Link no podía estar enojado con Zelda, ella no tenía la culpa de la situación, además de que no estaba conciente de sus actos al estar sometida bajo la maldición. Su deber era liberarla y hacer que volviera a ser ella misma.

Zelda se aproximaba al joven rubio, con la poca lencería puesta, lamiendo sus labios en son de deseo.

-Link, eres muy audaz, no vi el movimiento que hiciste para liberarte de mí, pero lo aplaudo. Quiero que sepas, que estoy conciente de tus sentimientos hacia mí, y ¿Sabes? También siento lo mismo por ti. Y si deseas una oportunidad conmigo, solo debes hacer una cosita: Entrégale tu poder del coraje a Dark Link, y tú y yo seremos uno solo.

-Zelda, claro que te amo-Sonrojado-Pero este no es el momento, y aunque lo fuera, no estoy loco como para darle mi fragmento a ese desalmado…

-¡Eres un ingrato! ¡Parece que no estás comprendiendo lo que te estoy diciendo…! ¡Te doy la oportunidad de que estés conmigo…! Ahora por tu estupidez, voy a hacer que los demonios y todas las peores pesadillas salgan y destruyan Hyrule…

-¿Lo ves, Zelda?-Interrumpió Dark Link-¡Mátalo! ¡Con o sin su fragmento, vamos a destruir todo lo que conoce!

Link estaba de pie, permanecía con la espada firme. Era más grave de lo que pensaba. Los ojos de Zelda brillaban más que nunca, en un tono de maldad desmedido. De pronto, con solo chasquear los dedos, Zelda invocó a unas bestias horrendas que salieron del piso en medio de ella y de Link. Eran unas especies de ranas con poderosas espinas en la espalda, tan filosas como cuchillas. Sus colmillos eran como dagas, largos y afilados, y sus garras igual de tétricas. Link dio un paso atrás, puesto que una de esas bestias lo olía inspeccionándolo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Link? Estas bestias son muy aterradoras, ¿No? Te diré algo. A mí la verdad no me cuesta nada hacerlos desaparecer, y regresarle la paz a Hyrule, pero como me haz rechazado, he decidido que estas bestias van a salir y a comerse a todo mortal cerca de aquí. Pero, aun tienes una oportunidad…-Zelda se aproximó al Héroe-¿Qué dices? No puedes ser tan imbécil.

Link respiró hondo, Zelda estaba muy cerca, pero no bajaba la guardia. Ya estaba consciente de lo que era capaz de hacer, y si se descuidaba, aunque fuera un poco, podía caer presa de sus engaños.

-No. Lo siento. No voy a aceptar. Así que les pediré que se preparen, por que a pesar de que me duela mucho, si lo debo hacer, acabaré contigo, Zelda, mi amor…

Dark Link alzó una ceja, estaba confundido, pero no tanto como no para prever lo que iba a pasar. Así que mandó a las bestias a atacar a Link, muy a pesar de que Zelda estuviera en medio. Sin olvidar su instinto de héroe, Link levantó a Zelda con un abrazo y brincó junto con ella a la orilla opuesta de la habitación. Las bestias emitían una especie de gruñido de lo más escalofriante. Link la soltó, y esta se quedó mirándolo por un momento. Una de esas ranas les brincó encima, pero Link terminó por partirla en dos, sacando las viseras y entrañas en el ataque. Las demás ranas se agruparon y una por una se iban enfrentado a Link, pero eso no quedó ahí. Dark Link invocó zombis que comenzaron a atacar a Link. Las ranas le lanzaban de sus espinas filosas, mientras que los zombis lo mordían tratando de devorarlo vivo.

-¨No voy a lograr nada de esta manera… Ya se… La Ocarina…¨-Link sacó la Ocarina del tiempo, el viejo artilugio que lo ayudara en una época para combatir el mal. Luego de abrirse paso, llevó el instrumento a sus labios rosados y comenzó a tocar las notas de una canción que Zelda conocía desde la cuna.

A Dark Link no le hizo nada de gracia lo que estaba pasando, y como si fuera un resorte, saltó los diez metros que lo separaban de Link para arrebatarle la Ocarina, mientras que Zelda se llevaba una mano a la sien.

-¡Dame eso, idiota..!

-¡Nunca! ¡Sabes que con el poder de esta canción de la Familia real Zelda va a terminar por despertar!

-¡Eso es lo que quiero evitar! ¡Mi mundo de tinieblas no va a terminar por tu intromisión! ¡Dame esa puta Ocarina, o te mato!

-¡Inténtalo, Dark Link!

Mientras ambos hombres forcejeaban la Ocarina, y las bestias los rodeaban expectantes ante el hecho, Zelda escuchaba en su mente una y otra vez la canción que su madre le cantara cuando bebé. Podía recordar esa voz, la voz de su madre, arrullándola en medio de las tempestades cuando su padre estaba ausente.

-¡BASTA! ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!

-¡Zelda!-Gritó Link a l ver a Zelda en el piso, con ambas manos en la cabeza.

Dark Link le dio una patada al rubio, arrojándolo a las bestias, quienes no dudaron en atacarle de nuevo. El oscuro corrió de vuelta a donde Zelda, y la levantó del piso, recibiendo uno que otro manotazo. La Princesa corrompida peleaba contra sus buenos sentimientos aun existentes, ya que la maldad imperaba en su ser.

-¡BASTA! ¡No… No puedo más!

-¡Mi reina oscura…! Tranquila, ya he callado a ese idiota, no te va a torturar con esa ridícula melodía que tanto te ha mortificado… Vamos, aun no hemos terminado, hay que acabar con ese bastardo, para siempre,…

Zelda se puso de pie, mientras las bestias tomaban a Link de brazos y piernas inmovilizándolo. El rubio no podía con ellos, mientras que sus captores se acercaban, llevando la Ocarina en sus manos perversas. Al estar frente a él, Zelda terminó por darle un par de bofetadas, mirándole con ojos encolerizados. Un aura negra maldita la cubría, ya no se notaba enamorada, sino dispuesta a matarlo.

-Esa canción es una molestia, hazme el favor de no tocarla nunca más… Oh, claro que ya no lo harás más… Por que esta vez, querido Link, te vas a ir al infierno, ja, ja, ja, ja…

La risa de la muchacha se podía oír muy lejos, mientras que los rayos del cielo no dejaban de azotar a la tierra.

-Zelda… Tú no eres mala…

-No, soy perversa, la Reina del mundo tenebroso de Hyrule, la escultura viviente de la belleza y la maldad encarnada… Dark Link, cariño, dame espacio, voy a matarlo, sacándole hasta la última gota de sangre.

Puso sus seductoras manos sobre el cuello de Link, quien permanecía inmovilizado. El rubio cerró los ojos, mientras la chica se acercaba más y más desapareciendo el espacio entre ambos. Dark Link la observaba, relamiéndose los labios. Zelda puso sus colmillos de vampiresa sobre la yugular de Link, pero este no se movía, ni rogaba, al parecer eso era lo que estaba esperando. Una vez penetrada la piel, Zelda comenzó a succionar la sangre, pero en ese momento, un alo de luz la cubrió tanto a ella como a Link, era tan intensa, que las bestias no tuvieron otra opción que soltarlo y huir.

Dark Link estaba sorprendido, al tratar de acercarse a ambos, la luz lo arrojó lejos, soltando la Ocarina en el acto.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¡Zelda!-Gritaba el oscuro, sin saber donde había caído.

-¡Diosas!-Zelda estaba de rodillas en el piso, sujetando a Link por el cuello, mientras este la detenía por los brazos.

El poder del coraje de Link se había mezclado en su sangre en el momento adecuado, logrando entrar en el cuerpo corrompido de Zelda, limpiándola tal como ella lo había hecho con Link anteriormente.

-Zelda, vas a ser tú de nuevo, pero debes recordar nuestros días juntos, la maldad es diferente de ti, lucha contra ella. Vamos, Hyrule te necesita… Yo te necesito…

Las palabras del Héroe resonaban en los oídos maltratados de la Princesa, quien comenzaba a recuperar sus sentidos, Un intenso calor cubría su corazón y su alma, era como si las Diosas hubieran decidido que naciera de nuevo, recordando la pureza de su ser. Ya no oía nada más. Cuando el alo de luz de disipó por completo, Zelda estaba en los brazos de Link, con un vestido color oro, representando la divinidad que la había ayudado, junto con la sangre de Link, quien estaba de pie, mirando el rostro de la doncella dormida.

-Duerme, mi niña y no llores más… Espera a que amanezca, y volverás a ver la luz del sol… Zelda, mi amada Zelda…

-¡Nooo! ¡Link, esto no puede ser! ¡¿Cómo pudiste arrebatarme a mi esposa!

Link reaccionó ante tales palabras, dejando a su amada en el suelo, luego de acomodarle su cabello, tomó de nuevo su espada y se encaminó hasta Dark Link, con la mirada decidida, y llena de odio,.

-¿Tu esposa? Yo no veo ninguna esposa tuya, Dark Link, te explicaré lo que hice. Cometiste un grave error al no forzarme a darte el coraje de la trifuerza, y eso no es todo, Zelda no era al cien por ciento maldita, ya que al sentir mi sangre en sus labios, poco a poco empezó a salir del maldito trance en que la tenías metida. Si creíste que iba a permitir que gobernaras este, mi mundo, estás muy equivocado, Soy Link, el Héroe del Tiempo, y jamás voy a rendirme, y menos si se trata de seres repulsivos como tú…

-¡Grr..! ¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Maldigo la hora en que naciste! ¡Maldigo al padre que me creó! ¡Maldigo a las Diosas y a Hyrule! ¡Los odio!

Dark Link gritaba a todo pulmón, con los ojos más rojos, el odio dentro de su ser era desmedido, Link regresó con Zelda, levantándola para huir con ella. En eso, el oscuro tomó a los zombis y a las bestias que quedaban en esa habitación y las adhirió a su cuerpo, mutando por completo. Su estatura había aumentado, tenia un par más de brazos, espinas salían de su pecho y espalda, los músculos estaban más marcados, y los colmillos de vampiro sobre salían de su enorme boca. Estaba convertido en un ser repulsivo, un verdadero monstruo.

-¡Link..!-Ya no era la voz de Dark Link, sino la voz cavernosa de un ser distinto.

Se acercaba con pasos algo lentos debido a su descomunal estatura, ahora de unos tres metros, dando zarpadas al aire, Link se dirigía a la puerta, pero el monstruo le cerró el paso, arrojándole cuerpos despedazados de las bestias. Link dejó de nuevo a la Princesa en una esquina, sin saber que la Ocarina estaba en ese lugar. Se volvió de pronto, con la espada desenvainada, decidido a enfrentar a tan terrible creación.

-Bien, ya una vez enfrenté a Ganondorf, y si tengo que matarte como a él, no lo voy a dudar, ni creas que me intimidas con esa estatura, al contrario, mientras más altos son, de más alto caen, Dark Link…

-Je, je, je… Yo no soy Dark Link, ahora soy Dark Master, el maestro de la Oscuridad ante tus mortales ojos… No quisiste dejarme en paz, pues ahora, morirás… Junto a esa débil hylian… ¡Prepárate, Link!

CONTINUARA…

Pues ahora la batalla final se acerca. Por fin Link pudo despertar a Zelda, lo cual a dado pie a que Dark Link se transforme en un ser asqueroso, y monstruo descomunal, pero ya veremos si Link puede contre él. Agradezco los comentarios, me han ayudado y alentado a terminar la historia, claro que no he pensado en abandonarla, un fic es como un bebé, no se le descuida… Rayos, creo que me he pasado… En fin, espero que les agrade, y esperen el último capítulo, será una batalla impresionante, donde quiero ser muy específica ante cada ataque de estos dos. Dark Master… Creo que he oído eso antes, pero no sé donde, si algo les recuerda ese nombre díganmelo.

See ya!


	9. Chapter 9

**The Legend Of Zelda.**

**La Historia del Reino de Terror de Dark Link.**

**Último capítulo.**

Tras la transformación siniestra de Dark Link, Link blandió su espada a todo lo alto, mirando con determinación a la cara de la nueva bestia, quien mostraba los colmillos largos, llenos de sangre y carne podrida. Los cadáveres de los zombis apestaban el lugar. El rubio en su interior temía que el alba no regresara, pero tenía la firme convicción de que al limpiar el alma pura de Zelda, esto ayudaría a que todo regresara en la normalidad.

-¡Link, mal nacido!

Dark Master, como es conocido ahora, usaba sus brazos como largas cuchillas, atestando derechazos e izquierdazos contra el hylian, quien se cubría con el escudo. Saltaba al frente, tratando de dañar al monstruo. Zelda seguía inconsciente, ignorante de lo que ocurría en la habitación.

-¡Me arrebataste a mi esposa! ¡Te odio, Link!

-¡No me importa!-Link clavó la espada maestra en la pierna de Dark Master.

El grito de dolor de la bestia se podía oír a kilómetros, se podía jurar. Lanzó un certero puñetazo que obligó a Link a agacharse antes de perder el conocimiento por el golpe. Su cabeza quedó algo aturdida, pero se recobró y se puso de pie, solo para ser lanzado de nuevo, esta vez con una patada que lo arrojó varios metros, sacándole sangre de la boca y la nariz. Dark Master era mucho más poderoso que Dark Link, aunado al odio, tenía muchos motivos para querer matarlo.

-"¡Rayos….! ¡Es más poderoso de lo que pensé…!"-Link se levantó, limpiando la sangre de su boca.

-¡LINK…!

Dark Master corrió los metros que lo separaban de Link, con los brazos por delante, un aura morada lo cubrió, transformando sus brazos en un solo martillo, con el cual pretendía aplastarlo como a una alimaña.

-¡Ven aquí, te haré añicos!

Link saltó hacia atrás, esquivando el martillazo, el cual dejó un profundo hoyo en el suelo. Los relámpagos y la tormenta se tornaban más feroces, inundando a Hyrule por completo. El lago Hylia estaba más allá de su capacidad habitual, y lo que quedaba del bosque estaba destruido por completo.

Los zoras y los gorons ya estaban libres. Darunia los guiaba hasta donde estaba Link. Lo buscaban en cada habitación del castillo, presintiendo que algo estaba mal. En tanto, Link sacó unas flechas de su carcaj, sabía que si no podía vencerlo directamente con su espada, al menos trataría de cegarlo y luego atacarlo.

-"No puedo perder el tiempo… Si logro atacar sus ojos, no sabrá en donde estoy…"

Dark Master lanzaba los martillazos muy seguido, acabando con el suelo, dejando a Link con poco espacio para desplazarse en la habitación. Al colocarse el arco, apuntó a los ojos de la bestia, pero ésta se movía con una agilidad impropia a su tamaño, dificultando el ataque.

-"Esto esta mal.. No puedo darle sin que se mueva…"

-¡Link! ¡¿Qué pretendes, idiota?! ¡No me vas a herir con tus flechas!

El chico apuntó su gancho al aire, brincando la estatura de Dark Master del pequeño espacio en donde estaba arrinconado. Aterrizó en la espalda de la bestia, saltando al suelo 'ágilmente. Corrió tratando de separarse de Dark Máster, quien se gir'o en los talones para perseguirle de nueva cuenta. Zelda empezaba a despertar, los ruidos dela pelea eran incesantes. El hylian se dio cuenta de esto, y trató de encontrar una oportunidad para ir a ella y ver que estuviera bien.

-A dónde vas, Link?! Aun no acabo contigo!

El rubio corría alrededor de Dark Máster, apuntando con el arco. Empezó a dispararle flechas, esperando que alguna hiciera efecto, lo cual parecía no pasar.

-"Por las Diosas… Esto no esta funcionando, parece que las flecha fueran agujas…"\\

-Link!

-Zelda! Estás bien?!

-Si, pero este es un demonio… Usa las flechas de luz..!

-Pero, no tengo…

-Que las Diosas conduzcan tu puntería, recibe las flechas que te manda mi sabiduría, Link, no puedes fallar!

Zelda alzó los brazos al cielo, dejando revelar las flechas que se formaban en sus palmas. Dark Máster corrió hacia ella, tratando de detenerla con un golpe. Link fue un poco mas rápido y con el gancho hizo caer a Dark Máster, provocando la furia de éste. Antes de que se levantara de nuevo, Zelda ya había corrido al lado de Link, mientras que tomaba las flechas y las depositaba en el carcaj.

-Link, no se que me ha pasado, pero siento que ha sido algo malo. Por favor, quiero que destruyas a esta bestia, es aterradora…

-Se trata de Dark Máster, es la transformación de Dark Link, mutó con los zombis que dejó sueltos atacándome y ahora, es más poderoso. No veo la clara manera de derrotarlo más que cegando sus ojos.

-Las flechas de luz lo harán. Ahora apúntale a la mirada, antes de que se ponga de pie del todo.

-Aja…

Preparando el próximo ataque, Link arrojó dos flechas que pegaron en los ojos de Dark Máster, arrancándole un alarido de dolor parecido al aullido de mil lobos. El mazo de la bestia volvió a ser sus brazos, los cuales llevó a su cara para arrancarse las flechas, perdiendo la vista en el acto.

-Link! Qué me haz hecho?! Estoy ciego!

-Héroe de Hyrule, debes darle un golpe certero en el corazón, de esta manera perderá la vida y regresará a las tinieblas, donde pertenece…

-Es un vampiro, Zelda… Los vampiros no mueren tan fácil…

-Es verdad, necesitamos que amanezca, esta oscuridad le da poder, haré que el sol aparezca.

-Cómo?

-Mi sabiduría, Link… Si entrego mi fragmento de la Trifuerza a las Diosas… Ellas harán que amanezca de nuevo.

-Pero, Zelda… Si eso pasa, tu puedes… Puedes…

-Lo sé, pero es mi deber salvar mi Nación. Lo siento, Link, pero ya lo he decidido.

-Zelda, no lo hagas!

La chica se paró firme sobre el marco de la ventana con los vidrios rotos, mientras que un Dark Máster se retorcía de dolor, aullando a los cuatro vientos. Link fue tras ella, si sacrificaba su fragmento de la Trifuerza, perdería la vida, puesto que el don de las Diosas es la vida del mortal bendecido. El chico tomó su mano, mirándola de manera apenada.

-Zelda… no quiero que mueras… No por terminar con éste infeliz… Jamás le perdonaré por orillarte a hacer esto… Eres la Princesa de Hyrule, no debes sacrificarte… Permíteme que lo haga yo, yo daría la vida por verte a salvo, a ti y a nuestra Hyrule…

-No, Link, Hyrule puede tener un millón de Princesas, pero solo tiene a un verdadero héroe. Necesito que vivas para resguardar mi hogar, tu hogar, nuestro hogar… Lo dejaré todo en tus manos.

-No! No lo aceptaré… Zelda, yo… Yo debo decirte que…

-Argh! Link! Maldito Link! Te mataré, sabandija! (Wiii! me recordó a Vegeta O. O) –Dark Máster se levantó palpando a su alrededor, buscando al hylian.

-Debo irme, Link, hazte a un lado, te lo ordeno.

-Pero Zelda…

-Ahora no desobedezcas! Es cuestión de vida o muerte!

Zelda empujó al hylian, despejando el espacio necesario para el sacrificio. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entraron los zoras y gorons con Darunia. Todos se quedaron atrás al ver la inmensidad de la bestia, tirando manotadas a todos lados. Una vez que se percataron de la ceguera de la bestia, Darunia ordenó a todos atacar sin piedad. Link se levantó del suelo, y antes de que pudiera tocar a Zelda, esta se había puesto las manos sobre el pecho, rezando la vieja canción de cuna que su madre antaño le dedicaba, Link miró la Ocarina en la esquina donde había depositado a Zelda y tomándola, acompañó en su canto a la Princesa, con las lágrimas a punto de brotarle.

-Zelda, te amo!-Gritó Link, mientras que Zelda se empezaba a borrar de su vista.

-Y yo a ti, Héroe del tiempo… Nunca lo olvides…

El cuerpo de Zelda empezó a convertirse en hojas blancas, que se dispersaban por el cielo, provocando que el clima de lluvia tormentosa empezara a debilitarse. Las nubes fueron despejando el firmamento, y el sol se tornó luminoso, poderoso y con un brillo excepcional. Algunos gorons y zoras fueron lanzados al aire por los golpes de Dark Máster, pero al brillo del sol, éste sintió como la luz lo quemaba, empezando a carbonizar su cuerpo. Cayó de rodillas, sin poder sostenerse. Link ordenó a los demás que se retiraran, puesto que debía dar el golpe final.

-Zelda tuvo que sacrificarse por todos… Y todo por tu vanidad, por tu insolencia y tus caprichos… Tu osadía te ha costado la vida, como a ella… Y escúchame, Dark Link, por que ese es tu nombre, nunca te voy a perdonar, no puedo, y no podré… Que las Diosas se apiaden de tu alma, si es que tienes una…

-Link… Moriré, disfrutando tu dolor… Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja..!

-Grr..! Eres un idiota!-Link, con el dolor de su alma y corazón, blandió la espada maestra en el centro de la cabeza de Dark Máster, mientras que el sol terminaba por calcinarlo.

La bestia gritaba sus últimas maldiciones a todos, muriendo poco a poco. El hylian permanecía de pie, mirándolo morir. La espada reposaba en la palma de su mano, terminando su misión de destruir el mal sobre la tierra. Dark Máster terminó en el abismo donde solo los malos y ambiciosos pueden terminar, rodeado de un infierno que no acaba jamás. En tanto, un embriagador perfume a rosas silvestres y pétalos de flores cubrían esa habitación. Los gorons y los zoras bailaban gustosos por haber logrado acabar con la bestia. Darunia se aproximó a Link, éste estaba con el ánimo por los suelos, no tenía nada que celebrar.

-Hermano Link…

-Era mi amor… Pero así lo decidió…

-No podemos ir contra los designios de las Diosas, de no ser necesario el sacrificio de la Princesa Zelda, tal vez todos estaríamos muertos. La muerte de mi hijo está vengada y nuestra Hyrule a salvo. El reino Goron y el Reino Zora volverán a la normalidad, eso con la ayuda valiosa del Héroe del Tiempo…

-Hmm… Héroe del tiempo… De tantas veces que se repite pierde el significado… Solo deseo ser llamado Link, es todo…

De pronto, una voz acompañada un bello alo de luz color rosa, se posó sobre el joven héroe, quien quedó segado momentáneamente. La voz era hermosa, como la misma voz de los ángeles del cielo.

-Link, dulce Link… Gracias a tu firme convicción hoy toda mi amada Hyrule está a salvo. No estés triste, por el contrario, yo permanezco en un lugar hermoso, feliz, rodeada del don de las Diosas, quienes hoy me han permitido despedirme de ti…

-Zelda? Eres tú?

-Si, soy yo, te debo tanto, por todos estos años que haz servido a mi familia, así que te dejaré un regalo que espero tomes con agrado, el mismo agrado que siento al brindártelo.

-Zelda…-Las lágrimas se mostraron de nuevo-Yo te deseo a ti, conmigo, nada que me des puede suplirlo…

-No puedo volver, mi vida ha terminado y como todo ciclo se ha cerrado por mi propia decisión. Así que como buen muchacho que eres, quiero de todo corazón, que tomes la corona que perteneciera a mi padre, y la coloques sobre tu cabeza, por que de hoy en adelante, serás el proclamado Rey de Hyrule, Link.

-Rey de Hyrule?!-Exclamaron los presentes.

-No, no puedo ser Rey, yo no tengo sangre real, solo soy… Solo soy un muchacho, un kokiri que salió del bosque…

-Y que salvó a un Reino a costa de su vida. Hazme ese honor, por que la realeza no se lleva en la sangre, sino en el corazón… Link, mi eterno amado, vive feliz y pleno que no tienes por qué llorar, mi espíritu te acompañará por siempre. Todos, coronen al nuevo rey… Link, nunca lo olvides, gobierna con mano hierro, y guante de terciopelo…

-Zelda… Ahora que te escucho, sé que estás feliz… Nunca voy a terminar de agradecerles a las Diosas el haberme puesto en el lugar preciso para conocerte, y si es tu voluntad, seré el Rey de Hyrule. Gobernaré hasta mi muerte, de manera justa, honorable y dedicada a tus ideales. Siempre te recordaré…

-Adiós, Link, y que las Diosas te bendigan…

Darunia tomó la corona que estaba iluminada por el sol sobre el trono. Se acercó al héroe y con los Gorons y Zoras proclamando vítores al nuevo rey, colocaron la corona sobre su rubia cabeza. Poco a poco la luz se esfumó y los pájaros volvieron a cantar como antes.

-Este es un día de gloria, Hermano Link. Gobierna con justicia.

-Lo haré, pero nunca la dejaré de amar.

Al poco tiempo, la reconstrucción del castillo de Hyrule completa estaba en proceso. Malon regresó a su rancho, encargándose de sus caballos. Epona viajó al castillo con Link, pues su lugar era con el. Darunia y Los gorons, así como Ruto y los zoras se encargaban de sus respectivos hogares, con la alegría que da tener un buen gobernante. Link fue al bosque, esta vez para recuperar a las hadas de los kokiri. El gran árbol Deku, orgulloso de su hijo adoptivo, le dedicó unas palabras que definirían al hombre que ahora era el joven Héroe.

-El amor a los tuyos y a ti mismo es lo que te guiará en tu camino… Nunca olvides que el sacrificio por los que se ama, es la ganancia más envidiada por aquellos que no aman a nadie, pues la auto inmolación por los demás, es la llave al Paraíso que no todos pueden alcanzar.

Las hadas cubrían al hylian, llamándolo por su nombre. Llegaron con los kokiri quienes estaban en el bosque de nueva cuenta, el lugar volvió a ser el sitio de los niños que nunca crecen, inundado de sus chiquilladas y travesuras infantiles. Saria los guiaba, como la Sabia del bosque, sin olvidar su niñez. Link dejó la espada maestra en el pedestal, despidiéndose de ella, esperando no tener que requerir de ella de nueva cuenta. Al ocaso, descansaba cerca del ventanal de la habitación real, sosteniendo al Ocarina del Tiempo. Se puso a tocar el arrullo de su amada eterna, recordando los tiempos vividos.

-Hyrule, mi dulce hogar, te defenderé por siempre, si mi vida es el pago por tu tranquilidad y paz, dalo por hecho…

FIN

Hola! Pues este es el fin de esta fic. Espero no haberlos desilusionado, pero era necesario a mi parecer, dejar un final entre dulce y amargo. Hay muchos fics donde dejan a Link y a Zelda reinando juntos, pero quise que terminara de esta manera. Bueno, de eso a dejarlo con Malon, pues… Al fin de cuentas se trataba de una historia sadica, y es sádico dejar a Link solo no? Je, je, je… Ya, hablando en serio, espero que les haya gustado. Y si no pues que pena, pero ese es mi final. Se aceptan Reviews, reclamos (No insultos), y que se lo pasen genial.

See ya!


End file.
